Angel Winchester
by LycaWolfe
Summary: Angel knew her father didn't know about her, but when he does find out about her after her mom dies, her life will change as she learns about her father from her two older brothers he leaves her with and tries to keep up with them on the road, No Hating
1. My First Story Ever!

John drove forward toward a house where he had a drunken fling he didn't mean to have one it was just something that happened one night. John stopped saw a whole bunch of people in black. A little girl sat on the doorstep her hair bleach blonde like her mothers and her eyes a beautiful green color kind of like Dean and Sam's.

"What's happened here?" John asked a woman.

"Mother was found throat slit… that little freak there is all alone in the world now… Her stupid mother had a one night stand and had a little accident," A woman said than walked over to Angel and kneeled beside her talked to her than whispered in her ear.

Angel cried out loudly. John walked over to her quickly.

"Angel? You know who I am?" John asked gently.

"Yes John Winchester… Momma showed me your picture once" Angel sniffed.

"Come on" John whispered picked her up carried her inside the house.

"Who are you unhand her at once" The woman snapped.

"This is my daughter leave now" John snapped.

Angel lay there in her bedroom. Stuffed teddy bear on her lap, she hugged her bear.

"Angel I want you to pack… Your mom was murdered by something and I don't want you to get hurt so I'm going to take you with me just for awhile" John sat down beside her on the bed.

Angel looked at him teddy bear pressed against her chest curled in a ball. Angel packed a small duffle. John looked inside it. She packed coloring books a journal, The Harry Potter Series and a few he didn't recognize with clothes and a stuffed Teddy Bear with a Bunny Rabbit. John chuckled gently than put the bag in his truck. Angel stood there in jeans with a pink tee shirt. John lifted her up and sat her on the truck buckled her in.

"There…" he smiled at her.

Angel smiled back small smile than took out her Teddy Bear hugged it.

"I'm sorry Angel but you can't stay with me long so I'm going to find my sons give you a note and drop you off with them" John said.

Angel looked at him with big green eyes blinked than stared back ahead. John safety pinned a note to Angel's shirt than put her at Dean and Sam's hotel door and ran off and revved out of the parking lot. Angel stood there stared at the door than knocked. No answer. She knocked again.

"HANG ON DAMMIT WHOEVER THIS IS I'M GONNA SHOOT YOU!" Dean's voice yelled.

"Dean shut up you'll wake up the rest of the hotel!" Sam snapped loudly.

Dean opened the door. Angel stood there looked up at him. The door closed than opened again with Sam and Dean standing there.

"Look there's a note," Sam said.

Angel sat there while Sam and Dean both read the note.

"Great so he dumps her with us!" Sam snapped.

Angel hugged her teddy closer to her chest nuzzled into its fur. Dean looked at Angel than smiled at her gently kneeled in front of her.

"I'm Dean… and this is Sam but you can call him Sammy" Dean whispered.

"No she cannot" Sam snapped.

Angel looked at Sam than hugged Dean around the neck. Dean picked her up held her.

"So what were you doing with Dad?" Dean asked as they ate.

"My momma was killed by the yellow eyed demon a week ago" Angel said speaking for the first time.

It was so quiet that crickets could be heard if there were any.

"Oh…" Sam said gently.

"Oh is right" Dean muttered.

Angel took a big fork of spaghetti and put it in her mouth chewed it cheeks puffed out. Dean tried not to laugh. Sam smiled reached over whipped off her face. She slapped at his hands.

"Where am I gonna sleep?" Angel asked.

"Anywhere you want" Dean shrugged.

Angel looked between them than ran to the closet and closed it.

"You're going to sleep in the closet?" Dean asked confused.

"No" Angel's voice said muffled.

She came out carrying a bunch of blankets and pillows completely hidden by them blankets over her head. She dropped the pillows in a certain order than just collapsed on top of them started Mole around than stopped sighed in content. Dean looked at Sam both broke out laughing than went to bed. They got an address from John. Couples had been disappearing from a town in Indiana. Sam was arguing with Dean.

"We should go find him!" Sam snapped.

"No Sam… Look let's not fight in front of Angel…" Dean snapped back.

Sam got out of the car.

"I'm going to find dad," He snapped.

Angel stood there beside Dean than looked up at him and smiled.

"I know how to work a lap top" Angel smiled.

"Awesome" Dean picked her up.


	2. BAD! SCARECROW BAD!

Okay, This is my first story ever so bare with me. I skipped a few parts in the series.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel was eating some pie in Scotty's Cafe looked at Dean as he was clearly thinking of a way to get the couple in danger to talk to him. The newly married couple leaned forward smiled at Angel.

"Hey there sweetie! What's your name?" the woman asked smiling.

"Angel" Angel smiled up at them.

"What a pretty name" she said smiling.

"Why are you guys hanging around? If you want my big brother can fix your car!" Angel said excitedly.

They looked at Dean.

"Please Dean? I wanna learn about cars" Angel gave them the look no one can refuse.

"Aww… Okay… Please fix our car," The couple smiled at her.

Dean pointed out things to Angel as he fixed the couple's car. They watched smiling. Angel waved as they drove off.

"Okay let's go" Angel said smiling.

"Good girl" Dean kissed her head picked her up.

They followed the couple just to be sure. The couple got out walked forward. Angel saw the Scarecrow.

"Ugh!" Angel cried out looking at it gripped Dean's leg.

"I know… It's ugly as hell" Dean said.

They walked off. Than they heard a scream, Dean shot at the Scarecrow. The couple ran for it.

"Come on let's go" Dean said turned than was hit in the head with the butt of a rifle.

"DEAN!" Angel cried.

She ran away from them.

"COME BACK!" An old couple yelled urgently tried to follow her but she lost them.

They searched everywhere couldn't find her. Angel slept in a tree wore a sweatshirt one of the ones Sam left behind. She woke up to grunting and talking.

"I'm trying to think of a plan" Dean whispered.

Than saw Angel chewing on the girl's ropes.

"Angel? Use those sharp little teeth" Dean said than a knife cut his ropes.

"Hey Dean… Angel move so I can cut…" Sam was saying but the girl was rubbing her wrists already free.

Angel spit out a bunch of rope.

"Good job" Dean picked her up hugged her than saw the Scarecrow gone.

"Shi… Shoot… we've gotta run" Dean said urgently.

They ran forward. They were surrounded by Townspeople.

"Give me the girl son, it's better that way" The sheriff said tried to grab Angel's arm.

Angel slashed a pocket knife from Sam's sweatshirt pocket. The Sheriff cried out his hand bleeding. The Scarecrow got his sacrifices the girl's aunt and uncle who kept sabotaging the missing couple's cars were dragged into the woods. Angel sat there on the hood of the Impala watched the tree burn up. She sighed softly. watched the girl take the bus somewhere.

"Well… Now what?" Angel asked as Dean and Sam reached her.

"Now we're stuck with the wuss" Dean answered pointed his thumb at Sam.

"You should be kissing my ass Dude! I saved your ass!" Sam snapped playfully pointed at Dean.

"Oh please Angel totally had it under control" Dean smiled.

Angel laughed.

"Right..." Sam smiled than looked at Angel who stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're not gonna run off again are you?" Angel asked Sam with big puppy eyes.

"No… I promise" Sam chuckled.

"Let's go enough of that chick flick moments" Dean snapped loudly.

Sam and Angel rolled their eyes got into the Impala and drove to the next town.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some Reviews would be nice.... Pretty Please?


	3. What a Crock!

The Impala pulled up beside an old shack like house. Angel jumped out of the back seat and hurried around to the trunk stood beside Sam.

"So I'll grab the kids right?" Angel asked looked up at them.

"And if something should happen call one of the numbers on the cell we gave you" Sam nodded.

They ran into an old abandoned building. Dean was having trouble with the Rawhead

"ANGEL! GET THE KIDS OUT OF HERE!" Dean yelled chasing the Rawhead.

Angel ran forward her hair braided back. She led the kids out.

She ran forward. Sam stood there. Dean lay there not moving.

"DEAN!" Angel cried ran toward him.

"Careful" Sam pulled her back.

They went to the hospital. Dean lay there hooked up to a bunch of heart monitors and such. Angel laid on the bed beside him crying softly.

"It's okay" Dean stroked her hair.

Angel shook her head gently.

"Em, em" Angel whimpered.

Sam came in. Angel was asleep than woke up to hear Dean.

"That Fabric Softener teddy bear? Whew… gonna hunt that little bitch down" Dean shook his head gently.

"I like him! Don't kill him!" Angel cried.

He laughed gently than coughed. Angel looked at Sam.

"Go wait in the hall for a minute Angel" Sam sighed.

She nodded. Sam came back out of the room sighed.

"Go say good bye" Sam muttered.

Angel ran in hugged Dean around the neck kissed his cheek.

"Ew got me some sugar" he smiled.

"Horn Dog" Angel sniffed.

Soon as they reached the motel Angel passed out on the motel bed asleep. She woke up to Sam talking.

"Hey Dad… It's… Uh… It's Sam… You Probably won't even get thus but uh, it's Dean… he's sick and uhh the doctor said there's nothing they can do… um… but they don't know the things we know right… Um, so don't worried 'cause I'm… uh going to do whatever it takes to get him better… All right just wanted you to know" Sam said voice shaking slightly.

Angel went back to sleep sniffed it had been three days already, she'd been either visiting Dean, crying, or sleeping. Sam looked around saw Angel was back asleep than put the blanket more on her kissed her head.

"I'll figure it out don't worry" Sam whispered.

Angel woke up to Sam shaking her.

"Come on Angel we need to leave to Nebraska" Sam whispered.

Dean was laying in the back of the Impala looked to be in pain. Angel stared a minute shocked he was there than watched him all the way to Nebraska from the front seat looked worried.

"Hey" he whispered held out his arms for her.

Angel crawled over the seat. He held her sighed head on hers. Angel sniffled. They stopped at some white tents. Angel stood still.

"Angel come on this might help Dean" Sam whispered.

Angel followed him into the tent.

"Hey there Cutie" A woman said blonde hair smiled at Angel who held Dean's hand.

"What's your name?" She asked her.

"I'm Angel" she whispered.

"Really? A little Angel of the Faith… I'm Layla" she smiled.

Dean patted Angel on the head smiling. They sat there watched the Priest Ro La Grange talk.

"Something doesn't feel right" Angel whispered.

"Yeah this is bull" Dean whispered back.

"You there, son" the Priest said.

Dean looked at Angel.

"Come up here" the Priest said.

"uh No, No thanks" Dean said.

"No come up here… You're in need of healing aren't ya" Priest said.

Angel grabbed Dean's hand looked at him with puppy eyes begging him to at least try. Dean looked at Angel than sighed stood walked up to the priest. He put his hand on Dean's head. Angel looked at Sam as Dean fell to his knees. Dean fell back.

"Dean!" Angel ran up to him kneeled beside him looked worried at him as he looked at the priest in shock and disbelief also a bit of fear.


	4. A Reaper! I KNEW IT! Okay, Dean told me!

Sam, Dean, and Angel were at the hospital, doctor just got threw looking Dean over.

"Everything is fine your heart is in fine working order," the doctor said.

Angel sighed with relief. Sam smiled at Dean.

"Something's not right" Dean said after the Doctor left hearing about the man who had a heart attack earlier that day.

"We need to investigate this" Dean said as he drove.

"I think so too," Angel said.

"As long as it doesn't hurt you in the process!" Angel pointed at Dean.

Dean sighed nodded.

"Okay than I agree too… let's investigate it" Angel said.

Angel lay on the motel bed asleep. Dean sat beside her stroked back her hair.

"I think we're dealing with a Grim Reaper" Dean whispered as Sam lay down in his bed.

"Why do we need to investigate really Dean they're saving lives!" Sam whispered.

"It's unnatural" Dean snapped.

Angel woke up looked at him than pretended to be asleep. Angel sat on the bench waiting for Dean to finish talking to the Priest her hair in little braids wore jeans with a jean jacket and a pink tee shirt with butterflies on it her legs swinging in and out from under the bench. Dean walked out about fifteen minutes later. Layla smiled at Angel when she saw her, walked threw the fence. Roy La Grange's wife stepped out.

"Oh here Angel… Some cookies" Mrs. La Grange smiled.

"Oh thank you" Angel smiled took the bag of cookies.

The woman than turned down Layla. Angel gasped as Layla told them about the tumor. Her mom looked at Dean.

"Why do you deserve to live more than my daughter?" she asked.

Angel looked at Dean lower lip quivered than ran after Layla's mom grabbed her sleeve.

"I watched my mom slowly bleed out cause some man slit her throat in front of me and he laughed manically over it… Than the lady at the orphanage came to my mom's funeral insulted my mother than told me that she would not take me in and when the cops took me there they'd just throw me out onto the street… Than… I found out that Dean was my brother and I was brought too him… without him I'd be on the street right now alone…" Angel said in a low voice so Dean couldn't hear her.

Layla's mom looked at Dean with new respect. Layla smiled at him.

"Everyone deserves to live…" Angel sighed.

Dean and her drove back to the motel. He pulled her across the seat hugged her to his side kissed her head.

"You're a good kid…" Dean chuckled softly.

"Thanks Big bruther" Angel smiled.

She went to get something to eat. Angel was chewing on a licorice skipped toward a diner money in her pocket Dean gave her to get everyone something to eat than heard a cry from the woods. She ran toward it. Angel saw a woman fall to the forest floor dead. Angel checked her pulse.

"Oh no" Angel whispered.

She took out her cell phone dialed 911. She ran back to the motel.

"It happened again! A young woman… Jogging she died of lack of Oxygen… Is it a reaper?" Angel asked.

Dean and Sam's jaw dropped. Angel looked down blushed than took out John's journal.

"You little sneak!" Dean smiled.

"Yeah it's a reaper… listen kiddo we're gonna need you're help" Sam chuckled.

Angel thought a minute.

"I got an idea… just tell me when you need a distraction" Angel smiled.

They both looked at her nodded.

"Okay kiddo" Dean smiled.

Angel waited. Her cell phone beeped signal. Angel messed with some breaks than pushed on a big truck. She waited for a second than screamed at the top of her voice than ducked to the ground. There was an almighty crash. People ran out of the tent.

"OH MY GOD!" Layla cried ran over to the truck.

Dean came out between the two cops.

"ANGEL!" Dean roared ran forward.

Layla got on her knees looked under the truck.

"Angel!" Layla cried.

Angel looked up.

"I was just listening to my music when I saw it coming… I… couldn't dodge… I tried… I'm sorry" Angel cried.

It's fine sweetie it's fine" Layla held out her arms.

"ANGEL!" Sam yelled.

Both him and Dean pushed the truck back with a bunch of others. Angel laid curled in a ball in the mud. Dean picked her up.

"You okay?" Dean whispered.

Angel nodded. They were in the motel room. Angel sat there smiling.

"I did that to mom once as a joke she denied me ice cream for a month and TV I thought it'd make a perfect distraction!"

"It did you did a good job kiddo" Dean chuckled stood by the window while Sam had Angel on his lap attempting to braid her wet hair.

"You are to wait here for the night…" Dean kissed her forehead.

Angel nodded. She actually snuck into the back of the Impala got down there before Dean and Sam by ways of the bathroom window and good sneaking. Angel waited than saw Sue Anne heard Dean grunt in pain. She ran forward grabbed the cross ripped it from Sue Anne's hands and threw it down. It shattered, blood splattered everywhere. Sam ran up pulled Angel away from her. She turned away as the Reaper was killing Sue Anne. They were at the Impala.

"Well, well Angel saves the day again! Aren't you turning into a regular little Wonder Woman" Dean lifted her up smiling kissed her cheek hugged her.

Angel laughed shrugged.


	5. Shake a leg! There's an evil truck!

They in Bismarck, Kentucky. Angel came out of the Service Station eating a bag of Lay's Potato chips.

"COME ON ANGEL SHAKE A LEG!" Dean yelled Impala revved to life.

Angel looked at him calmly than shook her leg a bit. Sam laughed.

"MOVE YOUR SMARTASS BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" Dean yelled smiling.

Angel took another bite of the chip calmly and took a sip of her juice. Bag hung from her arm.

"Angel will you get in the car we're in a hurry" Dean sighed loudly.

Sam smacked his arm.

"Please?" Sam asked smiling.

Angel ran to the car climbed over Sam and into the backseat. Dean revved forward.

"You know Dean I think I need to teach you some manners they might help you get better girls than the ones you usually get!" Angel smiled chin rested on the back of the front seat.

Sam laughed.

"Shad up you annoying little pest" Dean snapped playfully.

Angel looked at him with big puppy eyes. They walked into a newspaper. A very pretty African American woman. Sam and Angel watched silently giggling.

"Oh uh Cassie this is my brother Sam and this is my baby sister Angel" Dean pulled Angel in front of him hands on her shoulders smiled.

"She's adorable" Cassie smiled.

"Hello" Angel held out her hand.

"Hello I didn't know Dean was mature enough to raise a little girl."

"He knows how to braid my hair a lot better than Sam and he's the sensitive one!" Angel teased.

Dean picked her up carried her out the door following Cassie. Angel sat on Sam's lap playing with a string using her fingers to make different shapes smiling. Cassie smiled at her than held out a Brownie.

"Thank you" Angel smiled.

Dean tried to take some. Angel smacked his hand.

"Mine." Angel took a bite.

"May I please have some of the brownie Angel?" Dean asked gave her puppy dog eyes.

Angel immediately gave him half. Cassie laughed softly.

"I like her" Cassie chuckled.

"Never a dull moment" Dean muttered.

Angel was asleep on the bed of the motel then opened her eyes saw Dean and Sam getting dressed in suites.

"Men in Black here we come supernatural watch out we'll take you to hell" Angel rhymed.

"Got that right baby-doll" Dean chuckled.

Both left.

"Bye bye" Angel waved than opened a book reading Harry Potter.

It was the next morning. Sam woke up to the smell of breakfast. Angel was carrying two bags.

"Breakfast" Angel smiled.

"Thank you Angel" Sam chuckled.

She nodded. Than they heard police cars.

"Uh Oh" Angel grabbed her jacket. They ate on their way. Dean met them there.

Angel hugged him smiling.

"I like Cassie!" she smiled.

"Really?" Dean smiled happily.

"Uh Huh" Angel smiled.

Angel walked forward reading a magazine while Sam talked on his cell phone to Dean. She was in the motel room. Dean left his Cell Phone. She answered.

"Yes?" she asked.

"HELP!" Cassie screamed.

Angel gasped than grabbed a bag of salt ran out of the Room and down the street quickly. She heard Cassie screaming from inside the house. The Black Truck made to rev into the house.

"OI!" Angel threw the salt.

The truck disappeared. Angel ran inside.

"Angel?" Cassie lowered onto her knees hugged Angel than stood with her.

Dean and Sam came read a note left by Angel. Cassie hugged Dean.

"Angel's here right? She okay?" Dean asked.

"She's asleep on the couch… she ran all the way here with a small bag of salt."

Dean chuckled. Angel slept on the couch. She woke up to Cassie shaking her awake. Angel beside Sam in the Impala watched Cassie kiss Dean goodbye. She looked in the Impala at Angel.

"Don't you let these boys change you Angel" Cassie smiled.

"PFT as if they could!" Angel smiled.

They drove forward. Angel sat on Dean's lap asleep using his chest for a pillow. Dean fell asleep leaned his head on the back of the seat sighed softly. Sam chuckled then revved forward the Impala becoming a black dot in the distance.


	6. Ten more minutes? SOMEONE IS GONNA DIE!

On to the next episode!!! Hope you like it! REVIEW!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Angel, Dean" Sam jerked on their arms Dean and Angel sharing a bed in the motel they were staying in.

Angel moaned rolled over put her pillow over her head.

"Ten more minutes mommy it's not a school day" Angel moaned.

"I concur" Dean muttered rolled over put his pillow over his head too.

"We gotta go! Now!" Sam pulled the blanket off them than lifted Angel up into standing possession she wore a pair pajama pants and a shirt with the logo "Lil' sister's rule big brothers drool." Baggy on her.

She grabbed her bag went into the bathroom packed her stuff from in there than shuffled out to the Impala changed into white sweater and jeans. She yawned. Soon they reached the house and saw Police Cars.

"Uh Oh" Angel whispered.

Angel held Dean's hand watching the family. Angel followed Sam hugged him. He kneeled down than picked her up held her. Angel woke up in the morning.

"Angel wear something like your Sunday best" Dean said dressed as a priest.

Angel froze mid stretch eyebrow raised.

"If your priests than I'm a stripper with implants!" Angel teased.

Sam laughed at Dean's shocked look.

"If ever even see you dancing near a pole I'm gonna spank you!" he snapped.

"I was joking Dean" Angel smiled.

She went into the bathroom she came out in a pretty yellow sundress with her hair in double buns. Angel stood beside Dean as they walked into the house. Mrs. Miller saw Angel.

"Oh whose this?" she asked smiling.

"This is Angel… she is our ward" Dean smiled.

"Oh… Hello Angel… My you're such a beautiful little girl" Mrs. Miller smiled.

Angel curtsied wore white sandals. She walked over grabbed a sandwich than saw young man maybe few years younger than Sam sat there.

"Hello" Angel smiled.

He looked at her.

"I'm so sorry for your loss" Angel sighed.

"I heard you're a ward of the church… Recently?" he asked.

"Yeah… My mom died in a small fire… Her room was completely destroyed… the firemen stopped it from spreading to the other rooms though… it was… a few months ago…" Angel smiled.

"I'm Angel" she held out her hand.

He took it in his large one.

"I'm Max" he shook her hand.

"Did you… Find her?" Max asked voice shaking.

"I came home from school" Angel sighed softly than sat down on a chair.

Max nodded.

"I found my dad too" Max sighed.

Angel looked at him a minute.

"Max…" Angel grabbed his hand again and lifted up his sleeve a bit.

"Oh my… What happened?" Angel asked softly.

Max made to speak when suddenly a hand grabbed Angel's shoulder.

"Kids shouldn't be here!" Roger snapped voice slurred threw her a bit.

Angel fell backwards cried out.

"ROGER!" Mrs. Miller yelled.

Sam and Dean ran downstairs. Angel stood again. Roger laughed than pushed her down again.

"HEY!" Dean roared.

Roger walked off stumbling a bit. Max helped Angel stand up.

"I SAY WE GO BACK THERE AND KILL HIM!" Dean roared angrily.

Angel murmured sleepily. Sam put his finger to his lips. Angel woke up to Sam grunting in pain.

"Something's gonna kill Roger Miller!" Sam cried urgently.

Angel jumped up pulled on jeans with a red tank top and a jacket. They reached Roger Miller's apartment building. They ran up to the fire escape. Angel heard a squish noise. Angel froze saw a severed head. Angel stared at it gulped softly.

"Don't look" Sam made her turn away.

Angel ran down the stairs quickly. They walked forward. Angel laid in the back of the Impala.

"Angel… Sweetie you okay?" Sam asked as they reached the motel.

Angel looked a bit red tears ran down her cheeks.

"I threw up" she mumbled.

Dean picked her up.

"It's all right kiddo…" Dean carried her to the room.

Angel slept soundly. Sam looked at Dean who laid down beside her. Angel woke up the guys not back yet. She walked toward the Millers. She heard shouts.

"SAM! DEAN" Angel banged on the door than opened it ran inside.

Suddenly she heard a gunshot from upstairs. Angel ran upstairs. Afterwards…

"You have an advantage Max didn't" Dean smiled.

"What? Dad? Cause Dad's not here Dean" Sam sighed.

"No… Me and Angel… As long as we're around we're not gonna let anything happen to you." Angel suddenly burst in.

They stared at her a minute. Angel stared back. She suddenly threw a water balloon hit Sam in the face.

"HAHA!" Angel ran out.

"GET BACK HERE!" Sam yelled.

Angel ran around the car. Sam glared at her over the top. Angel threw another one. It hit him in the face again.

"GO ANGEL!" Dean laughed shut the door laughing.


	7. Demons i can deal with! But Dolls?

Okay here's the next chapter!

Review please

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel was sleeping in the back of the Impala waiting for Sam and Dean to finish up in the bar. She yawned gently than the door opened. Something was pressed to her face it smelled funny. Angel lashed out kicking and slapping than everything went blurry than black. Dean came out of the bar he looked up and saw the door to the Impala open.

"ANGEL!" Dean ran forward than saw their' notebook and Dad's laying there.

"ANGEL! SAM! ANGEL! SAAAAAAAMMMMMM! ANGEL THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" he roared.

He walked into the police station.

"And uhh, he has a little sister… Angel Winchester… She's only around eight or so years old" Dean sighed.

"Jeez…" she sighed.

Angel woke up in a small cage of some kind.

"Angel… You okay?" Sam asked.

"Oh… Chloroform it tastes horrible" Angel sighed.

Sam sighed with relief.

Dean looked at the Officer than dug in his front coat pocket.

"That's my reason for lying" Dean showed her a picture of Angel and Sam. Angel wore a pink tank top with green cargo pants hugged Sam.

"Would you lie to find her officer?" Dean asked.

The officer sighed and nodded. Angel laid there asleep sound asleep. She woke up to Dean's voice.

"Angel sweetie" Dean whispered.

Angel woke up looked at him.

"Dean" Angel sat up quickly.

"What's that?" Dean snarled reached threw the bars moved her head to the side lifted up her hair.

A bad gash on her head.

"I fought back" Angel hissed softly as Dean moved her hair from the wound.

"Okay I need to get the key I'll be right back!" Dean whispered.

Angel nodded. They waited suddenly Angel's cage opened suddenly. A girl a few years older than Angel came down. She grabbed Angel by the hair.

"Pretty new doll!" Missy dragged her upstairs.

"See my missy has been needing a new doll" the old man laughed.

Dean saw Missy walk past pulling Angel with her by the hair. Angel saw him than willingly followed Missy. She sat there.

"I think a hair cut… your hair is to pretty and long" Missy started hacking cutting random locks of her hair.

Missy's dad called for her suddenly. She looked at the door than turned back around and was punched right in the face. Missy fell to the side knocked out. Angel stuck her in the closet locked the door. She ran downstairs. Dean looked up.

"Angel" Dean smiled.

Angel untied him. Sam ran in. They walked forward had their stuff back.

"Good bye officer" Angel hugged her smiling.

They walked down the road.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Dean snapped.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Go missing like that!" Dean snapped.

"You were worried about me" Sam stated.

"Alls I can say is if you vanish like that again I'm not looking for you!" Dean snapped.

"Sure you won't…" Sam chuckled.

"I'm not!" Dean snapped.

"Not even me?" Angel asked eyes wide.

Dean chuckled gently.

"I'll always find you baby doll" Dean chuckled.

Angel looked at Sam held out her arms to be picked up. Sam picked her up with ease carried her.

"So you got sidelined by a 13 year old girl, huh?" Sam asked chuckling.

"Oh shut up" Dean sighed.

"Just saying your getting rusty there kiddo!" Sam sighed shaking his head smiling.

"Shut up" Dean laughed.

All three chuckled.


	8. Scary Stories? Bring it on Cemetery man!

Okay after some wonderful Reviews i think i've improved the story a bit.

So more Reviews would be appreciated though

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel sighed after a long investigation of a shape shifter in New York City. Dean and Sam went to a bar to hang out. Dean went to get some poor girl to bang him and Sam went to research and have a beer maybe talk to a few girls who seemed interested in other things beside how their boobs, hair, and nails looked, which left little Angel all alone in the motel room. She had been wondering if she should tell them about her eighth birthday coming up, but with all the hunting and such she doubted they'd really take the time to properly celebrate.

"Being a kid isn't all it's cracked up to be!" Angel sighed let her head hangover the edge of the bed upside down than flipped open her phone saw her dad's number in her contacts. Dean decided after the whole Bender's incident it was a good idea to give her one. She looked at it clicked her tongue in thought than stopped realized her mom use to do that. Angel took out a picture of Darla Anne Sloan. Her mom was a beautiful woman with big blue eyes and blonde hair she had Lily on her lap hugged her from behind chin on her head smiled at the camera man. Angel sighed sadly than called John's number.

"Hey daddy it's Angel… I just… felt like talking to someone… I guess you're not picking up… Well Love you hope you're okay bye" Angel hung up than looked at the of her mom.

Angel tilted her head for a minute thinking.

"_We aren't that far from my old hometown… I could go there and be back by morning and if not I can leave Dean and Sam a note… I have a plan!_" Angel jumped up grabbed her jacket grabbed a notepad with the motel logo on it.

**__**

Dear Dean and Sam,

Now don't freak out cause I'm not there, I just went to go visit mom's grave. I'll be back by tomorrow Afternoon I promise.

Love, Angel.

Angel than ran out the door of the motel. She snuck into the back of a truck she heard was heading the way she was so she put the tarp in the back over her head and waited. Angel woke up as the truck revved to life she peaked from under the tarp the truck was almost to her hometown it stopped for gas Angel jumped out and snuck around it and walked the rest half mile. She sighed looked around New Haven it only took two hours to get there. Angel kind of hated that her mom had to buried there. She walked threw the giant gates looking for her mom's grave.

"HEY!" a voice yelled startling her out of her train of thought.

Angel looked at him eyes wide than sighed with relief. For a minute there she thought he was someone else.

"Kids shouldn't be playing in here" He snapped.

"I'm looking for Darla Anne Sloan" Angel said.

He ohed.

"Follow me" he nodded.

Angel followed him. She saw a tombstone a nice marble one and beautiful too her picture encased in glass underneath her name.

"Loving mother and sister" Angel read.

"This your mom?" The man asked.

Angel nodded than sat down legs crossed. He looked around. Diggers were digging a new grave not far from Darla's grave.

"Who died?" Angel asked.

"Some guy… It was weird… He was home than uh… well no one heard from him than he was found dead in his home…"

"Really? How'd he die?" Angel asked.

He looked a bit hesitant on telling her that.

"I'm a big girl tell me" Angel smiled at him sweetly.

"Well he was found ripped apart… It was weird! Almost like someone with a sword came in and… Anyway I'm not gonna tell you the rest, last thing I need is an angry dad coming in here and yelling at me for scaring ya" He chuckled.

Angel looked up at him.

"Come on let's get you home" He held out his hand.

"I don't live here… I kind of ran away to here…" Angel looked down than up at him.

"Oh great just what I need… Come on" He sighed.

Angel followed him to a small shack like house. They sat down.

"So you gonna call or am I gonna have to get the number out of you by telling you scary stories?" He asked.

She looked at him calmly.

"Bring it on Cemetery man" Angel crossed her arms.

"You're goin' down" Baron smiled mischievously.


	9. Are you on any Medication of any kind?

Okay here's the next chapter

Reviews make the world a better a better place!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two and a half hours later Angel was laughing her little ass off fell out of her chair. Baron looked at her shocked jaw dropped. He just got threw telling her a the goriest, bloodiest, zombie story he knew when he was her age it gave him nightmares for six months! What's wrong with this kid?

"Are you on any kind of medication?" he asked eyebrow raised.

Angel laughed even harder arms in front of her stomach than her cell phone vibrated. Baron grabbed it immediately.

"HEY!" She cried tried to grab it.

He held her back.

"DON'T ANSWER IT LET ME!" Angel gasped loudly.

"Hello?" Baron asked flipped open the phone.

There was silence for a minute.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER'S CELL?!" Dean's voice snapped loudly.

"Give it back!" Angel jumped up trying to grab the phone.

"Calm down Short stuff" He put his hand on her forehead holding her back calmly held the loud phone away from his ear.

"Get off me" Angel snapped slapped at his hand.

Baron put the phone to his ear than it went dead batteries dead.

"That can't be good…" Baron muttered.

Before the Phone call…

Sam came in and laid down in bed sighed softly. He snuggled into his pillow muttered than gasped.

"Angel? ANGEL?!" he looked under the bed than ran to the bathroom knocked before opening it.

The motel room empty. He looked around than saw a note on Dean's Pillow.

**__**

Dear Dean and Sam,

Now don't freak out cause I'm not there, I just went to go visit mom's grave. I'll be back by tomorrow Afternoon I promise.

Love, Angel.

Sam called Dean…

Dean was in the middle of kissing a very beautiful blonde with.

"This better be good" Dean growled.

"Angel ran away… She left a note saying she went to visit her mom's grave!" Sam's voice said urgently.

"WHAT?!" Dean sat up startled the girl he was with.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I gotta go…" Dean stood pulled on his clothes.

Dean sat there listening to Sam retell how he came into the Motel room and looked in every nook and cranny.

"You check in the closet?" Dean asked.

Sam ran to the closet looked inside and cussed loudly in anger no one in there and her jacket gone. Dean took out his cell phone. He called Angel's cell phone. Sam saw his eyes widen.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER'S CELL?!" He stood.

Dean put the phone on speaker phone.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Angel's voice snapped loudly.

"Calm down Short stuff" a deep male voice snapped.

"GET OFF ME!" Angel said than the line went dead.

Dean looked at Sam eyes widened looked scared.

"Okay… let's just think…" Sam said as Dean packed his knapsack hurriedly running back and forth Sam following his lead packing just as quickly.

Suddenly Dean's cell phone rang.

"Angel?" He asked hopeful.

"No it's dad… Where's Angel?" John's voice asked.

Dean's eyes widened started stuttering.

"Dean Winchester you tell me where your sister is right now!" John snapped.

"She went to visit her mom's grave" Dean sighed.

"By herself" John stated sighed.

"Yeah" Dean looked at Sam confused.

"She's in New Haven… Her mom is buried in the graveyard across from the Yale University" John rubbed his chin shaking his head.

"I thought she was from Indiana" Sam looked at Dean who shrugged his shoulders.

"Angel's aunt buried her close by for selfish reasons…" John muttered.

"Wait… If she has an aunt…" Sam was saying.

"Her aunt is an alcoholic and had kids before but beat them" John answered Sam's unasked question.

Sam and Dean ran out the door.

"Boys? Boys?" John asked than smiled.

"That should get them moving…" John shut his phone smiled at Caleb.

"You're one mean son of a bitch" He laughed.


	10. I AM NOT A DOG! FINE I'LL BE SCOOBY!

I'm switching back and forth between Angel and Baron to Dean and Sam in this chapter just so you're not confused. Also this chapter is a bit longer than the others.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with Angel and Baron…

"I can't believe a little kid like you knows how to break into a house!" Baron snapped.

He wore a black sweatshirt with cargo pants his arms crossed, his black hair tied back.

"It's easy! See you just move this one around a bit than you turn both like so… Vow La!" Angel smiled up at him as the lock clicked she opened the door Baron staring in shock.

"How'd you talk me into this again?" Baron asked.

"I didn't I just said I was coming here to break in and see if the old man was murdered, you followed me here thinking I was joking" She looked around.

"Well with no EMF I can't do much" Angel tapped her chin in thought then suddenly the door slammed shut.

"Well that can't be good" Baron looked at the door than looked at Angel.

She stared shocked.

"WHAT KIND OF HOUSE KEEPS A SUIT OF ARMOR IN IT?" Angel pointed.

Baron followed her finger and jaw dropped. A heavy set of armor fell forward than suddenly stood and drew a large sword.

"RUN!" Baron grabbed her hand.

They ran into the closet.

"THIS IS NOT SMART! WHY'D YOU DRAG US IN HERE?" Angel cried.

"I WAS FOLLOWING YOU!" He yelled.

"NO I WAS FOLLOWING YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO RAN IN HERE FIRST!"

"CAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WERE HEADED THIS WAY!" He cried.

"You got a cell phone?" Angel asked.

"Yeah here" He handed her his cell phone.

She dialed Sam's number. Sam answered.

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"Hey Sam… Umm…" Angel said.

"ANGEL!" Sam cried.

Angel heard the screeching of tires.

"ANGEL WINCHESTER WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Dean's voice yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry I was missing my mom and I didn't want to bug you guys with it so I went by myself I thought I'd be back by the time you got back and maybe you guys wouldn't notice I was gone" Angel explained.

"She thought we wouldn't notice she was gone…" Sam muttered to Dean.

"OF COURSE WE NOTICED!" Dean roared loudly over the phone.

"He's angry I've managed to piss off my brother for the first time" Angel looked at Baron scared.

"Angel you're the baby now and most important… if something's bothering you, you talk to us… Don't go off Hancock… we're here for a reason you know! If you missed your mom just tell us and we would've brought you here" Sam's voice said next being gentle.

"Now where are you?" Dean sighed calmed down a bit.

"Umm… That's part of the reason I'm calling…" Angel laughed.

"It's actually a pretty funny story" Angel chuckled nervously.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Well… It all started as I went out on my adventure to mom's grave I met a nice eighteen year old Cemetery Man who just started so he tells me about this guy who was murdered in his home but his home was locked and the alarm system was on and everything I thought that was weird so I decided to see if something shouted haunted therefore I told Baron I was going to go break into the man's house and he decided to see me "fail" at getting in but I was rewarded with the look on his face when I successfully picked the lock…" Angel was saying planning on going into full detail on Baron's shocked demeanor after she picked the lock.

"GET TO THE POINT" Dean snapped.

"I'm getting there…. Anyway so Baron followed me in… and just as I was about to tell him it was likely the house was haunted suddenly the door slammed shut and wouldn't you believe it… But… Umm it's a Haunted suite of Armor… like the Black Knight Ghost in Scooby Doo!" Angel added on a happy note smiling.

"Great… Scooby Doo… which character am I?" Baron growled.

"I'm Velma and Daphne cause I got brains and looks you can be Scooby cause Dean is defiantly a Fred and Sam has the hair to be Shaggy" Angel smiled.

"SCOOBY! I AIN'T A DOG!" He cried.

"Fine you be Daphne you're good looking and have semi good fashion sense but I'm Scooby cause he runs faster and is awesome" Angel smiled.

Baron glared at her he heard laughter over the cell phone.

"Wait a minute Fred has the Hots for Daphne!" Dean cried.

Suddenly an ax slammed threw the door. Angel shrieked in surprise and fear hugged Baron around the waist who moved to the back of the closet pulled her with him.

"ANGEL!" Sam's voice yelled. The Impala's engine loud over the phone.

"GIVE HIM THE ADDRESS GIVE HIM THE ADDRESS!!!" Angel gave Baron back his phone.

"Just head down the street from Yale University it's the only house with Police tape HURRY UP!" Baron jumped as the Ax hit the door again than hung up the phone picked Angel up held her.

Angel look at Baron.

"We need to get to the kitchen… Slam the door open into the armor" Angel suggested.

"YOU SLAM THE DOOR INTO THE KILLER ARMOR!" Baron roared.

"No you do it you're older and stronger!" Angel snapped.

"It's your idea!" Baron snapped.

Angel glared at him than jumped from his arms and ran at the door. Baron ran after her both use their shoulders slammed them into the door. The armor crashed backwards. Angel ran into the kitchen. Baron looked at her than the back door.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Angel saw a canister of salt. She threw it at the ghost. It disappeared.

"The doors won't budge" Baron sighed.

Angel looked threw the cabinets than pulled out a big thing of Salt. She poured a circle around them. Baron picked her up held at his hip looking around than the door was kicked down.

"DUCK!" Angel and Baron pointed.

Before………………….

Dean revved the Impala forward while Sam looked on his GPS for a way to the Cemetery giving telling him the directions they were almost there when Sam's cell phone rang.

"Yeah?" He sighed.

"Hey Sam… Umm…" Angel's voice said sounded nervous.

"ANGEL!" Sam cried.

Dean slammed on the breaks held out his hand for the phone. Sam didn't give it to him.

"ANGEL WINCHESTER WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Dean's yelled looked pissed.

Sam shook his head gently. Dean looked at him as his face turned down in a frown than softened sighed.

"She thought we wouldn't notice she was gone…" Sam muttered to Dean looked at him.

"OF COURSE WE NOTICED!" Dean roared angrily.

Sam's lips twitched listening to Angel.

"Dude speaker phone!" Dean snapped.

"Angel you're the baby now and most important… if something's bothering you, you talk to us… Don't go off Hancock… we're here for a reason you know! If you missed your mom just tell us and we would've brought you here" Sam said softly

"Now where are you?" Dean sighed calmed down a bit rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Umm… That's part of the reason I'm calling…" Angel laughed.

Dean looked at Sam both looked confused.

"It's actually a pretty funny story" Angel chuckled nervously.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

They listened to Angel's long explanation.

"GET TO THE POINT" Dean snapped as Angel started to babble.

"I'm getting there…. Anyway so Baron followed me in… and just as I was about to tell him it was likely the house was haunted suddenly the door slammed shut and wouldn't you believe it… But… Umm it's a Haunted suite of Armor… like the Black Knight Ghost in Scooby Doo!" Angel added on a happy note smiling.

Dean looked at Sam trying not to smile. Sam however did thought it was cute.

"Great… Scooby Doo… which character am I?" the voice from before growled they assumed that was Baron.

"I'm Velma and Daphne cause I got brains and looks you can be Scooby cause Dean is defiantly a Fred and Sam has the hair to be Shaggy" Angel's voice said next smiling.

Dean looked at Sam smiling now at Sam's look of outrage at the cell phone shaking his head slightly.

"SCOOBY?! I AIN'T A DOG!" Baron's voice snapped loudly.

Dean raised an eyebrow as Baron and Angel fought in a life or death situation. Sam was still shaking his head.

"Fine you be Daphne you're good looking and have semi good fashion sense but I'm Scooby cause he runs faster and is awesome" Angel smiled.

Dean choked jaw dropped. Sam laughed.

"Wait a minute Fred has the Hots for Daphne!" Dean cried.

They suddenly heard a loud thud and snap of wood. Angel let out a terrified shriek.

"GIVE HIM THE ADDRESS GIVE HIM THE ADDRESS!!!" Angel's voice cried out loudly.

"Just head down the street from Yale University it's the only house with Police tape HURRY UP!" The line went dead.

Dean looked at Sam. It took them ten more minutes to reach the house. Sam ran to the Sam tried to open the door while Dean got the shotgun. It wouldn't budge but it was a light flimsy door. Both kicked it open with ease.

"DUCK" Angel and Baron yelled pointed.

Both ducked down dodging a long sword. Dean in shock for a minute than shot the ghost full of Rock Salt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm not very good at Cliffhangers so bare with me.


	11. Homicidal Monkey!

Okay here's the next Chapter! This is so much fun!!!

Review, Review, Review

Also I need some side story ideas mostly just towns they could go to.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Angel" Sam held out his arms.

Baron set her down. Angel ran to him jumped into his arms. He lifted her up.

"You okay? Let me see" Sam looked at her face checked her over.

"You are so grounded" Dean growled angrily at her as she looked at him.

"Hey! If you guys had just been there for her she wouldn't have gotten it in her head that to go anywhere she needed to go alone! Also what the hell are you thinking leaving a kid alone in a motel room and going off to a bar?!" Baron snapped stepping forward.

"GHOST!" Sam yelled.

They ran out of the house and into the Impala. They reached a Motel. Sam went to check them in. Dean and Baron were glaring at each other arms crossed. Angel stood between them.

"I need to get back to the Cemetery…" Baron growled.

Angel tugged on his sleeve. He got down on one knee smiled at her. She kissed his cheek and hugged him her arms around his neck. He hugged had her cell number. Soon as he left. Angel turned to Dean looked up at him hands behind her back gave him puppy eyes.

"You see your mom's grave?" He asked.

"Yeah… Auntie did a good job… It's under mom's favorite kind of tree and everything" Angel nodded.

"Where's my hug?" He asked suddenly.

Angel smiled ran to him. He picked her up hugged her tightly.

"You're still grounded" He suddenly growled playfully.

Angel nodded. Sam came forward with the key. They walked into the motel. Dean sat there on the bed leaned against the headboard looking for any information on what the hell was haunting that house. Angel was also helping reading threw old newspapers head tilted. They figured it out,

"You're staying here while we go deal with the Ghost though… For the next week and a half you are grounded" Dean said loading his shot gun.

He looked around for more shells when Angel held up a few more smiled at him sweetly.

"I know what you're doing and I'm not changing my mind on the punishment you're TOO cute sometimes… I'm starting to think at some point you're gonna rule the world with those big eyes of yours" Dean playfully glared at her.

Angel gave him puppy eyes. He sweat a bit as he tried to stare down the look without totally breaking down. Sam came in suddenly carrying Angel's bag got it out of the trunk of the Impala. He awed at the look and immediately swooped her up.

"Dean how could you be so cruel?" Sam asked kissed Angel's cheek as she pouted adorably.

"Like I said… someday she'll rule the world" Dean shook his head.

Dean and Sam were almost out the door than froze and looked at Angel who was tucked into the bed already fell asleep the blanket tucked in around her hair braided back smiling in her sleep relaxed hugged her Pillow. Dean pulled the blanket up a bit kissed her head than they both hurried to finish up the hunt. Angel laid there than woke up to the sound of the Impala. She looked around as the door opened. Dean laid down sighed. Angel went back to sleep she woke up again and saw the guys still sound asleep. She yawned stood and went to the Laptop to see if she could surprise them with a new case. She found one. Angel smiled. Sam woke up saw her at his computer.

"What're you doing?" Sam smiled.

"Looking at your porn" Angel teased.

"WHAT?" Sam ran over to the laptop than sighed.

"Brat" Sam snapped.

"String Bean!" Angel snapped back.

"Homicidal Monkey!" Sam retorted.

"Don't make me break out the Dean insults cause I will" Angel looked at him smiling.

Sam moaned.

"Chicago, Illinois all right" Sam smiled.

"Chicago here we come!" Angel smiled.


	12. You kiss crazy girl, I'll save the day!

In this Chapter Angel get's to do a bit more

Review pretty please!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meg chuckled walked over to the small body and turned it over with her foot. It was a manikin wearing Angel's Jacket and pants.

"Angel? I'm starting to get mad…" Meg snapped loudly looking around for another three minutes than gave up.

"I guess she ran for it… How sweet of her to abandon her big brothers" Meg looked at Dean and Sam smiling.

"Sam don't take this the wrong way… But you're girlfriend… She's a bitch" Dean snapped.

"So this was all a trap… Running into you at the bar… Hearing what you had to say… It was all set up wasn't it?" Sam asked.

Meg laughed.

"And that the Victims were from Lawrence?" Sam asked.

"Doesn't mean anything… It was just to draw you in… That's all" Meg smiled.

"You killed those two people… For nothing!" Sam snapped.

"Baby I've killed a lot more for a lot less" Meg said calmly eyebrow raised.

"You trapped us… Good for you" Dean smiled angrily.

"It's miller time" he snorted.

"So why don't you kill us already?" Dean asked.

Angel crawled forward cautiously a bit more looked down at them wore long sleeve shirt and black tight pants with her combat boots.

"Not very quick on the up take are we?" Meg asked smiled even bigger.

Meg leaned toward Dean a bit.

"This trap isn't for you" Meg smiled.

"Dad… It's a trap for dad" Sam whispered looked at Dean.

Meg chuckled gently.

"Oh sweetheart… You're dumber than you look… 'Cause even if dad was in town, which he is not, he wouldn't walk into something like this… he's too good" Dean smiled shaking his head.

"He is pretty good I'll give you that…" Meg smiled than stood walked over to Dean kicked so his legs were uncrossed and kneeled down so they were between hers.

"But you see he has one weakness" Meg smiled.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"You."

Sam looked at Dean than looked up and froze than looked at Dean again.

"He let's his guard down around his boys and little girl… Let's his emotions cloud his judgment… I happen to know he is in town" Meg smiled

"And he'll Come… And try to save you… And than the Daevas will kill everybody, Nice and slow and Messy" Meg smiled looked at Sam.

"Well I got news for ya… It's gonna take a lot more than some shadow to kill him…" Dean snapped quietly.

"Oh the Daevas are in the room here… They're invisible… That's why I know Angel isn't here anymore… Cause if she were they'd know too… They're shadows are just the only part you can see" Meg smiled tilted her head.

They voices got quieter as Meg talked to Sam now. Dean looked worried. Then Meg spoke a little bit louder.

"Like the love you have for Mommy and Jess and Angel has for her mommy…" Meg smiled.

"Go to hell" Sam snapped loudly.

"Baby, I'm already there" Meg smiled than straddled Sam started kissing him both panting slightly.

Dean looked up seemed to be doing something than froze and looked back ahead corner of his mouth twitched. Angel than saw Meg crawl over to Dean grab the dagger in his hand and throw it. She looked at Dean smiled. Dean chuckled than when she turned back around and he looked back disgusted. Suddenly Sam broke free and head butted Meg.

"ANGEL GET THE ALTER!" Dean yelled.

Angel jumped down from the rafters and flipped the table with the halter on it. Everything clattered to the floor.

Meg screamed.

"NO! NO!" Meg screamed than went flying out the window.

"You guys okay?" Angel asked.

"Yeah… Good job…" Sam smiled.

They looked out the window.

"Hey Sam, Next time you wanna get laid… Find a girl that's not so buckets of crazy, huh?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded. They walked toward the apartment.

"Why didn't you just leave that stuff in the car?" Dean asked.

"I said it before and I'll say it again "Better safe than sorry.""

"I concur I don't wanna look like you guys" Angel sighed.

"Hey… I'm not that bad looking" Dean snapped playfully.

"You both have blood running down your faces" Angel raised an eyebrow hand on her hip.

Sam chuckled. They went inside. Dean looked around.

"HEY" he suddenly shouted.

Sam held Angel behind him with one hand other hand digging into the duffle. Dean turned on the lights.

"Dad?" Dean asked.

"Hey Boys," John's voice sounded like he was so happy to see them.


	13. DEAN WINCHESTER DOES NOT ICE SKATE!

Okay here's the next Chapter!

Review Review Review

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean hugged John Winchester sigher with relief in his dad's arms.

"Where's my little girl?" John asked him as they pulled away.

"DADDY!" Angel ran to him.

John picked her up held onto her tightly kissed her on the cheek.

"Look at you… You've gotten so big" He whispered kissed her on the cheek again sighed with what sounded like relief.

"There she is! You been good?" he asked.

"She's been great…" Dean chuckled.

John nodded.

"Dad it was a trap.. I didn't know… I'm sorry" Dean sighed.

"It's all right… I thought it might have been…" John sighed.

"Were you there?" Dean asked.

"Yeah I got there just in time to see the girl take the swan dive" John nodded than set Angel down.

She stood between Dean and Sam.

"Angel did that…" Sam spoke up.

"Tattle Tail!" Angel glared at him playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

John looked between them eyes sparkled glad to see they got along.

"She was the bad guy right?" John asked smiled a crooked smile.

"Yes sir" All three said at the same time.

"Well it doesn't surprise me… It's tried to stop me before" John smiled than nodded.

"The demon has?" Sam asked surprised.

"It knows I'm close… It screwed up when it killed Darla… and that now it's got even more dangerous things after it besides me… Darla had friends in high and low places… It knows I'm gonna kill it… Not just exorcise it or send it back to hell… Actually kill it" John nodded.

"How?" Dean asked looked surprised and curious.

"I'm workin' on that" John smiled nodded than looked down at Angel.

"Let us come with you… We'll help" Sam suggested.

Angel looked up at him same time as Dean.

"No, Sam… Not yet" John sighed.

"Now listen up… This demon… Is a scary son of a bitch… I don't want you caught in the crossfire… I don't want you hurt…" John sighed.

"Of course I do… I'm your father…" John smiled voice cracking a bit.

"Listen… Sammy… Uh… Last time we were together we had one hell of a fight…" John sighed.

"Yes sir" Sam nodded.

"It's good to see you again… It's been a long time" John sighed.

"Too long" Sam nodded.

Dean and Angel looked at each other than both shrugged at the same time as John and Sam hugged. Suddenly John went flying back. Sam went next than Angel.

"NO!" Dean roared looking around

Angel was thrown again against the wall. She was slashed. Angel tried to stand than was thrown again slid across the floor close to John's feet.

Angel kicked out. One of the demons hit the wall another grabbed her leg made to throw her. She kicked where it face should've been. He fell back roared in anger than a bright light flashed over them. Angel closed her eyes coughed on the smoke it created. Angel held Sam's hand. Dean helped John.

"Angel?" Dean asked.

"Right here" Angel coughed out leaned against the Impala than looked down at herself.

"Oh I look like a kid out of a Massacre movie…" Angel sighed.

John finished talking to Sam. He kissed Angel on the cheek.

"Take care of your sister and be careful boys" John called than drove off in his truck.

They nodded. Angel nodded. She sat on Sam's lap in the Impala. They sped out of there quickly.

"Angel how you holding up?" Sam asked as they we out of the town.

Angel lifted up her shirt a bit.

"Eh… I dodged most of it…" Angel shrugged than groaned as she did.

"Your back?" Dean asked.

Angel nodded. They got to a motel. Angel braided her hair. The guys laid there bruised and slashed sound asleep. Angel left and got them some coffee and something to eat. She walked forward than froze saw a Ice Skating rink. Angel hurried back to the motel. Dean was awake.

"How long do you think he'll be out for?" She asked Dean.

"Hours" Dean chuckled sharpening his knife.

Angel sighed sat down on the couch in the room. Her hair braided back wore jeans with a green tee shirt.

"Why?" Dean asked suddenly.

"I just saw something I wanna do…" Angel muttered.

"Well I'll come with you… Have some big brother and little sister bonding…" he smiled shit the wooden case that held his wet stone.

Dean stood there stared eyes wide at the ice and figure skaters jaw dropped slightly in outrage.

"Oh hell no!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffy!!!

What will Dean do?


	14. AHHHHHHHHHH! Slides into wall OW!

A new Chapter!!!

Review

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean turned to leave almost looked traumatized.

"Please Dean?" Angel asked looked at him with big puppy eyes

"Nope no" Dean put his hand over his eyes so not to look at her puppy eyes.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSS… OW!" Dean slid forward hit the rim of the rink and flipped over the wall.

Angel skidded to a stop and stood on her tip toes to see over the wall.

"Big Bruther okay?" Angel giggled as Dean was on his back spread eagle.

"You… Owe… Me… Big time" Dean moaned.

"Hey man it's all about balance" a male figure skater laughed.

Angel helped Dean up.

"Okay… Dean… Follow my feet" Angel chuckled.

Dean after an hour of Angel teaching.

"Dean Winchester is figure skating" Angel sang skated circles around him.

"Okay I'll bite… Why are we ice skating again?" Dean asked still stumbling a bit.

"Well… every birthday my mom would take me and a friend of mine ice skating… We'd spend hours upon hours on the ice laughing playing games… Mom would also knit me scarves, hats, and gloves… I still have all of them…" Angel held up a beautiful knitted scarf red, black, and pink flowers the main part white.

Dean chuckled than held her hand.

"Aww…"

Dean looked around a bunch of really hot girls stood there looked at them heads titled.

"That is so cute" they whispered to each other smiling at Dean.

(**I had to give Dean a little something for being a good sport**)

"Another reason why I wanted to bring Sam… A lot of nice girls ice skate" Angel giggled.

Dean lifted her up hugged her.

Sam woke up. Dean was asleep in bed with Angel both still wearing their warm clothes.

"It's not that cold in here" Sam muttered confused.


	15. Little kids are scarier than demons

A new Chapter!!!

Review

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a month later. Angel was doing a head stand hair wild and eyes crazy been stuck in the motel room.

"I GOT CABIN FEVER AND I IS GOING MAD!" Angel laughed manically jumped from bed to bed.

Dean came in carrying food.

"WEE!" Angel went flying in front of him landed on her front spread eagle at his feet.

"Dude… Sam you give this kid cause if it's legal I want it!" Dean laughed.

Angel jumped up the door unlocked and left open.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled.

Angel ran out the door.

"FREEDOM!" Angel ran from the Motel room laughing manically again arms in the air waving them around.

"PLAY! PLAY! PLAY!" She ran to a park.

She dead tackled a guy with a Frisbee.

"PLAY!" she yelled smiling up at him.

He looked down at her.

"THROW IT MAN!" one of his friends yelled.

He threw the Frisbee. Angel ran after it than caught it rolled than ran back to him.

"AGAIN! AGAIN!"

After an hour of searching Sam and Dean finally found her at a Playground. She was playing with a bunch of kids.

"Dear god… They're like jumping beans look at them… They never stop!" Dean pointed as Angel and played jump rope with a girl also playing patty cake at the same time while jumping and the rope holders sang and danced.

"Come on" Sam laughed.

They walked forward.

"STRANGERS!" A boy yelled.

Angel looked around. Sam and Dean were surrounded by kids. A couple tried to climb up on Sam like he was a human jungle gym.

"ANGEL HELP!" Dean cried.

Angel looked around. Suddenly the bell rang. Sam and Dean sat up about a hundred shoe prints on their clothes hair stuck out in different directions. Angel laughed.

"Little kids are scarier than demons" Sam grabbed her up.

Over the next month Sam and Dean made sure to take Angel to the park and play with her. Well Sam mostly paid attention to her. Dean hit on hot single moms or babysitters.

Dean was out on a date while Sam sat in bed on his laptop. He looked down saw Angel asleep beside him. She rarely slept beside him but Dean was gonna be gone all night so she was sleeping next to him. Dean came in and saw Sam had Angel nuzzled up to him both sound asleep. He chuckled than fell onto the bed sighed fell asleep. The next morning. Sam woke up Dean early.

"Angel and me found a new case… Let's go."

They drove down Interstate 35 in east Texas. Angel was sound asleep in the backseat curled in a ball. Suddenly the music was turned up. Angel's eyes snapped open she saw white. She cried out looked around.

"DEAN!" Sam's voice snapped loudly.

Suddenly Angel could see. Dean stuck a white paper take out bag over Angel's head and eyes. Angel pouted. What'd she do to him?

"Man, we're not kids anymore, Dean! We're not gonna start that crap up again!" Sam snapped angry at Dean for involving Angel.

"Start what up again?" Dean asked.

"That prank stuff… It's stupid and it always escalates!" Sam snapped.

"Aww what's the matter Sammy… You afraid you're gonna get some Nair in your shampoo again, huh?" Dean asked smiling.

"All right… Just remember you started" Sam nodded.

"Ho, Ho, bring it on baldy" Dean laughed.

"Angel you wanna be on your own or on a side?" Sam asked looked back at her.

"DEAN ANGEL'S GONE!" Sam cried.

Dean stopped the Impala.

"ANGEL!" They looked in the backseat than got out of the Impala.

"ANGEL!" Sam called.

Suddenly the doors to the Impala shut and locked.

"HEY!"

Angel stuck her face up against the glass made funny faces at them. Dean patted his pockets for the keys. Angel knocked on the window to get his attention and held up the Impala keys smiling. Sam was laughing as Dean yelled at Angel trying not to laugh as she made hilarious faces at him.

"OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Dean yelled.

"Promise not to hurt me?" Angel asked with puppy eyes.

"Yes" he sighed.

Angel unlocked Sam's door first. Sam jumped on grabbed her around the waist laughing unlocked Dean's door. He grabbed her tickled her. Angel giggled.


	16. Authors Note

I'm having a bit of a writers block

I'm terribly sorry for my viewers I'll have something up as soon as possible I promise....


	17. KILL IT! KILL IT!

Here We GO!!! Here is the next chapter Heeeeee

Me so happy Me so happy Lalalala

Review! Review!

* * *

They kept driving till they reached Rodeo Drive In. Angel was eating some fries while Dean and Sam talked to the three kids. They walked into a record store. Craig Thurston looked down at Angel.

"Hey we got a kiddie section right over there" He smiled pointed at a part of the store.

Angel walked over to it looked threw them.

"These are all kiddie songs" Angel pouted when Sam joined her.

He looked at the record chuckled softly.

"Barny is evil do these people not know that?" Angel asked him.

He shrugged not knowing. Angel rolled her eyes put the CD back and ran over to other CD's. Soon Dean dragged both Angel and Sam away from the store. They went to the Motel room to get some sleep. Angel crawled into bed beside Dean yawned a wide loud yawn than snuggled up to him smiling. He chuckled than held her close kissed her forehead. The next morning they went to the hell house. Angel held Sam's hand.

"Remember…" Sam was saying.

"Ghost shows up run Gottcha!" Angel held thumbs up.

They walked into the Hell House.

"What a dump!" Angel sighed shaking her head.

She made a noise of interest suddenly ran over looked at some Chicken feet hanging from the door frame.

"Angel do you recognize this symbol?" Dean asked.

Angel looked up at him than the symbol. She tilted her head the same time as Dean both had identical looks of confusion on their face. Sam looked at both of them chuckled shook his head than both looked around as they heard something fall in the kitchen. Dean drew his 9mm they stalked forward. Angel walked on her tip toes and than hugged the wall beside Dean. They both kicked down the door. Dean cried out loudly with Sam as a bright light was shinned in their faces. Angel peaked out from behind Dean than went back behind Dean grasped his jacket.

"What was that?" Ed asked.

"Out little sis she's shy" Sam patted Angel on the head.

She looked at them again.

"This is no place for kids" Harry said in a very pompous way to Angel.

Angel glared at him from around Dean's hip growled gently.

"A-holes!" Angel snapped whispering.

Sam looked at her surprised.

"What I didn't exactly say it!" Angel shrugged.

Dean was trying not to laugh.

"Come on let's go" He said after talking to the two Assholes for a bit.

"I don't like them… They were mean and rude to me!" Angel snapped arms crossed pouted.

"Aww our poor baby" Dean reached back ruffled her hair.

Angel glared at him playfully. They found a motel. Angel plopped onto the bed sighed with delight hugged her pillow.

"You stay here while we go look up Murdock" Dean looked at Angel when he didn't get an answer than chuckled softly.

Angel was sound asleep on top of the covers. Dean walked over lifted her up as gently as possible pulled back the covers than sat down slowly untied her shoes and took them off her than pulled the covers over her stroked back her hair kissed her forehead.

"Dude… Who are you? And where did my brother go?" Sam laughed.

"Shad up" Dean snapped at him.

Angel was still asleep when Sam got back from the bar. He plopped onto his bed sighed than heard a shuffling noise. Angel fell over his stomach looked at him sleepily than yawned.

"What'd I miss?" she asked.

Sam chuckled than pulled her into his arms sighed.

"Nothing kiddo go back to sleep" Sam muttered.

Angel was sound asleep when someone shook her awake.

"Ten more minutes mom school doesn't start in another hour make your own breakfast" Angel muttered put her pillow over her head.

"Get up come on" Dean laughed Sam in the shower.

Angel yawned than walked over to her bag didn't see Dean put itching powder in Sam's boxers. Angel stood with her clothes. Sam came out of the bathroom towel wrapped around his waist. Angel looked at him calmly as he looked down at her realized his mistake of coming out half naked in front of a little girl.

"Your blocking the path to the bathroom…" Angel stated calmly.

Sam moved out of the way. Angel walked into the bathroom. Sam had his pants on Dean waiting to use the bathroom than they heard an awful shriek come from inside it. Angel burst out of the bathroom and into the closet.

"What the hell?" Dean looked in the bathroom.

"KILL IT! KILL IT!" Angel cried.

"It's a spider…" Dean pointed.

Sam grabbed it and put it outside.

"Okay it's dead and flushed… come on out" Dean laughed.

Angel ran back into the bathroom. She soon came out. Dean made to go in but Angel grabbed his sleeve and held up a hairbrush. He sighed.

"Come here" Dean snapped playfully.

He was brushing her hair hummed AC/DC gently than braided her hair.

"There… all done" He set down the brush kissed her cheek than hurried into the bathroom to get ready to go out and eat.

Angel swung back and forth off of Sam's long arm squealing in delight when he suddenly twirled holding her hands laughing than they headed into the Diner.


	18. WHY YOU PICKING ON ME!

Angel was chewing on a apple.

"Okay so there was an incident in Tibet in 1915... A group of monks visualized a golem in their heads… They meditate on it so hard, they bring the thing to life… Out of Thin air" Sam explained.

"So?" Dean asked.

"That was twenty Monks, Imagine what 10,000 web surfers could do!" Sam chuckled.

Dean looked at Angel who now had a sandwich in her hand.

"I mean, Craig starts the story about Mordechai… than it spreads… Now there are countless people all believing in the bastard" Sam further explained.

"Okay, Wait… You're trying to tell me just because people believe in Mordecai… He's real?" Dean asked.

"I don't know… Maybe" Sam shrugged looked at Angel to see if she was paying attention.

Angel had an ice cream cone in her hand now? Sam shook his head gently.

"People believe in Santa Claus! How come I'm not getting hooked up every Christmas?" Dean asked.

"Because you're a bad person" Sam stated calmly.

Angel smacked Sam's arm. Dean looked at her winked.

"And… Because of this…" Sam showed them a symbol on the wall.

"That's a Tibetan Spirit Sigil… On the wall of the house… Craig said they were painting Symbols from a Theology text book, I bet they painted this not even knowing what it was!" Sam explained.

"Now that Sigil has been used for centuries… Concentrating meditative thought like a magnifying glass" Sam stated.

Angel looked at the Symbol than went to the Hellhound website looked at the Video.

"Wow you guys did a total face plant!" Angel giggled.

"Shad up!"

"I got an idea… Let's go" Dean nodded.

Sam packed up.

"Man, I think I'm allergic to the soap or something…" Sam stated suddenly.

Dean laughed loudly.

"You did this?" Sam snapped.

Dean just laughed louder.

"You're a friggin' jerk!" Sam snapped loudly at him.

"Oh Yeah!" Dean pumped his fist into the air laughing.

* * *

They went to a Photoshop. Angel waited in the Impala when Sam and Dean talked to the Two A-Hole nerds than went to a Diner/Restaurant. Angel sat beside Sam. They were eating Lunch/Dinner. Dean pulled the string to a small laughing man holding a fish. Sam pulled the string to turn it off. Angel watched them chewing on a steak with potatoes and stir fried chicken with veggies.

"If you pull that string one more time I'm gonna kill you!" Sam snapped.

Dean looked at him than reached over pulled the string. Sam immediately jerked it so the figure laughed.

"Okay so Angel… You wanna come with us?" Dean asked.

She nodded than picked up her Root Beer Clanked it with Sam's. She pulled it back drank some tried to set it down but couldn't. Sam snorted than laughed at his two siblings.

"You didn't?!" Dean snapped.

"I did!" Sam held up super glue tube.

"You got it on mine too!" Angel cried.

Sam just laughed harder than pulled the string to the laughing figure. It cackled loudly. They got back to the Motel room. Angel came in grabbed her little Hello Kitty Wallet.

"Where you going?" Dean asked.

"Get this freaking bottle off my hand!" Angel walked to the drug store not far from the motel room.


	19. REVENGE IS MINE! MUAHAHAHA

REVENGE IS ANGEL'S MUAHAHAHA

Angel is not acting very angelic

Review!

* * *

Angel walked into the Drug store and up to the counter held up her poor hand.

"Nail polish remover?" she asked.

"Over there" he pointed.

Angel went over to the nail polish remover.

"Hello sweetie" two very beautiful women smiled at her.

One a beautiful Brunette the other with Black hair both same color of Beautiful blue eyes and just jaw dropping figure. Angel smiled back at them than suddenly got an idea.

"Hey can you help me with something?" Angel asked sweetly.

"Aww what is it?" They asked.

Angel held up her hand. They helped her remove the bottle.

"Can you help me get revenge on my older brothers for all the pranks they've pulled on me?" Angel asked sweetly using big puppy eyes.

"Aww… Sure honey" they smiled.

Dean was right Angel could rule the world with her puppy dog eyes. Angel peaked into the room. Dean and Sam taking a nap. Angel had a bag in her hand. She got to work. Angel than went back outside. Dean woke up to knocking.

"WHO IS IT?" He snapped loudly.

"Dean and Sam Winchester? You locked your little sister out" Amelia the brunette said.

"Oh…" Dean stood he opened the door Sam behind him.

Both froze jaws dropped. Both girls screamed with laughter fell over. Angel was trying not to laugh but failed. All three were laughing at Sam and Dean. Sam wore lipstick and Dean had the same color lipstick lip prints all over his face and smeared a bit over his lips. Sam wore a bright pink bra over his pajama shirt with side clip white mini skirt. Dean had writing across his chest.

__

**Lost: Horny Dog**

**If Found please call the local pound**

**Warning! Will hump nearest woman's leg.**

Angel wonder if she over did it?

"Nya" Angel shook her head.

Dean looked at Sam than his jaw dropped so did Sam's.

"DUDE WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Both asked at the same time than both looked confused and looked in the mirror on the wall.

Both choked on air eyes wide jaws dropped all the way to hell. Angel laughed harder.

"Bye Angel" Janie smiled.

Both left. Angel waved after them smiling.

"Tell your husbands thanks again for helping me!" Angel called.

Angel than took a picture of Sam and Dean with her Cell phone and sent it to John. She soon got a text message.

__

Stop picking on your brothers! ^_-

Angel put her phone away. Soon as Dean was done cleaning himself up he ran out of the bathroom toward her.

"AHH" Angel screamed ran away from him.

She was almost to the door when Sam grabbed her up.

"NOO!!!" Angel squeaked.

Dean tickled her. Angel laughed loudly. Sam blew a raspberry on her belly. Angel squealed laughing.

"That was good though…" Dean laughed.

"Hilarious and humiliating" Sam sighed shaking his head.

"We're bad influences" Both said at the same time shaking their heads.


	20. BAD MORDECAI BAD NO HIT

This chapter is a little shorter than others.

But enjoy!

Review! Review! Review!

* * *

Angel, Sam, and Dean set up the laughing figure than went inside Mordecai's house. They had her be between them as they walked forward.

"Man I barely have any skin left on my palm!" Dean snapped.

"I ain't touching that line with a ten foot pole!" Sam snapped back.

Dean looked at him shined his flashlight in his face. They went toward the door that led to the basement. Angel stood behind them a bit waiting.

Than the A-Holes scared the shit out of her by suddenly appearing behind her. Angel ran to Dean's side than they heard metal scraping sounded like an ax being sharpened. Suddenly Mordecai came from behind the door. Angel looked around than cried out dodged Mordecai's ax. He ran after her.

"AHH!!! THINK OF SOMETHING" Angel cried dodging Mordecai's ax.

"HEY! Get away from my sister you ugly son of a bitch" Sam snarled walked toward Mordecai who yelled out loudly in anger ran at him pinned him against the wall with the hilt of his Ax. Angel ran toward Mordecai and kicked him between the legs. He cried out fell to his knees.

"GO GO!" Dean yelled than sprayed fire at Mordecai.

He set the house on fire. Angel sighed.

"That was… Fun… Can we do it again?" Angel asked smiling.

"NO!" Dean and Sam yelled chuckling.

It was early in the morning. Angel sat on a park bench.

"Hey Pipsqueak" Harry smiled.

Angel smiled walked beside him. He looked at Ed who wasn't paying attention than gave Angel a bag of stuff for the road winked at her. Angel smiled. She ran to the Impala sighed sat in the back.

"Angel you call truce too?" Dean asked.

"Yeppers!" Angel smiled.

"All right… Let's go" Sam reached back ruffled her hair.


	21. Alone in a Motel with a Crazy ManYIKES!

Angel was coloring in her coloring book Dean at a bar with Sam. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Angel asked.

"Are your brothers there?" A male voice asked.

"No, I'm sorry they're not here right now" Angel said.

"I'm the manager they need to pay in advanced for any damage to the room" He said.

"Huh? But… Darren gave you his Credit card number" Angel said.

"I don't use credit cards" he suddenly answered back.

"Okay… I'll tell him that when he get's back…" Angel went to her cell to page Dean when suddenly the door clicked and banged open loudly.

The guy from the front desk stood there looked at her panting crazy look in his eyes. Angel screamed loudly ran into the bathroom slammed the door shut than locked it. She went to the bathroom window opened it suddenly the banging stopped. Angel looked around at the door froze than it broke down. She cried out tried to climb out the window. Than suddenly she was grabbed hand on the back of her pants. She was thrown back into the bathroom wall. She cried out in pain. He smacked her.

"Shut up you make anymore noise and I'll hurt you more" he snarled.

He started undoing his belt. Angel brought her legs out. He cried out as she hit his groin. Angel ran from the bathroom and out the door. She heard him following her. She saw a Cemetery. She quickly squeezed between the bars. The guy tried to reach threw the bars to grab her. Angel ran off into the darkness disappeared. She ran into a Crypt and hid behind a stone coffin crying back against it slid down sat there panting and crying hard than curled in a ball shaking.

Dean walked into the Motel Room.

"Man I'm telling you we were gone too long leaving her alone for so long last time was a big… Mistake…" Sam froze stared in horror.

The table was overturned. Angel's bag had been torn apart her clothes stern all over the place. The bathroom door hung a bit off one of it's hinges. A small bloody hand print on the white tile floor of the bathroom and smears of blood as if someone had been dragged than her coloring book had been torn apart.

"ANGEL!" Dean yelled ran to the closet looked in there than under the bed.

"ANGEL!" Sam cried ran into the bathroom.

"Where is she Sammy?" Dean asked him ran his hands threw his hair.

"I don't know!" Sam snapped just as freaked out.

Dean quickly dialed John's cell phone number called him.

"Dad Angel's missing! There's blood and her stuff is all over the place!" Dean said urgently.

"Call me back…" Dean hung up.

Sam picked up Angel's stuff than froze on a pair of her small underwear. He looked disgusted suddenly smelled them and drew back teeth clenched.

"Dean…" Sam held them out.

"Yeah it's a pair of her underwear" Dean looked confused.

"Dean…" Sam's voice was shaking with fear and anger.

Dean took them felt them than froze he smelled his fingers drew them back looked disgusted and furious.

"SON OF A BITCH" he roared loudly.

There was a knock on their door. A man stood there, young, handsome, wore a blue jean jacket with a black tee shirt and cargo pants with sneakers.

"Excuse me… Have you seen this man?" He asked held up a drawn picture.

"Who is he?" Dean snarled hand shaking.

"I'm his probation officer, His name is George… Why?" he asked.

"Is he wanted for molestation?" Sam asked.

"Yes… Oh no…" The man moaned saw the coloring book and kid clothes all over the place.

Dean ran out the door. Sam followed.

"I'll call the police" The Probation officer called after them than took out his cell phone.

Soon as Sam and Dean were gone. He dialed on his cell.

"Bro you really fucked up this time! Those brothers are not normal… You do what you need to do than get the fuck out!" the guy snapped angrily.

"I lost her! She's somewhere in the Cemetery…" George's voice said pleadingly.

"Seriously? You took one of the brother's cells didn't you?" He asked.

"Oh yeah I did… Good thinking…" George's voice turned lecherous and purr like.

Angel sat there shaking than her cell vibrated. She took it out.

__

Where are you? -Sam

A crypt in the Cemetery please hurry! -Angel

On my way Angie -Sam

Angel sighed than froze. Sam NEVER called her that EVER! Neither did Dean. Angel stood quickly ran out of the Crypt.

"GET BACK HERE BITCH!" George roared.

Angel screamed running from him threw the dark. It started raining.

"DEAN! SAM!" Angel screamed at the top of her voice crying.

Suddenly someone grabbed her.

"CAN'T YOU GET ANYTHING RIGHT!" Kris snapped at his brother George.

"Give her to me now" George licked his lips panting eyes wild with lust and anger.

Angel looked at Kris. He simply threw her down.

"NO!" Angel screamed kicked at George as he kneeled over her. He used his leg to hold hers down than one hand to hold her wrists down.

"NOO!" Angel screamed.

"SHUT UP!" George smacked her hard.

Angel spitted out blood. Lip split.

"Jeez George just get it over with" Kris snapped stood back to them arms crossed.

George ran his hand down Angel's front.

"Oh I bet your night a tight… So tight and innocent" George whispered in her ear than licked her neck.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Angel screamed.

He ran his hand to her waist line suddenly someone tackled him.


	22. GET HIM DEAN!

Before…

Dean and Sam drove around the entire town.

"Come on… We gotta think like Angel… Where would she go that she'd know, she could hide in and not be found for a long time?" Sam asked.

Dean looked at him tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Dean! Where do we start when we need to get rid of a ghost?" Sam asked suddenly.

"Cemetery…" Dean revved the Impala forward fast.

They drove forward.

"Split up?" Sam asked.

Dean made to answer than they heard a loud high pitched terrified scream.

"SHIT!" Dean jumped out of the Impala.

They jumped the fence and ran forward. It started raining.

"DEAN! SAM!" They heard Angel scream.

Dean and Sam ran forward fast as possible they stopped looked around than heard talking.

"Jeez George just get it over with" Kris snapped stood back to them arms crossed couldn't see Sam or Dean.

Dean and Sam saw George's hand moving toward her pants than heard him.

"Oh I bet your night a tight… So tight and innocent" George whispered in her ear than they saw him clearly lick her neck.

"GET OFF OF ME! DEAN! SAM! HELP!" Angel screamed.

Dean flew threw the air with a mighty yell of anger landed on George and started pounding on him, so angry his words were jumbled, he kept punching him. Sam was doing the same to Kris. Angel watched shocked as her brother's beat the men into oblivion. She blinked for a minute. Dean stood panting still angry but knew if he continued he'd probably kill him. Sam walked backwards. Kris was still standing not beat as bad as George. He ran to his brother's side. Dean looked at Angel. She was shaking a bit all muddy and wet her shirt ripped scratches on her arms her knees bleeding. Dean walked over to her arms out. Angel ran to him crying hard into his stomach held him tightly.

"You're safe now you're with us… I promise never to leave you alone again… I swear it" Dean kneeled down hugged her tightly than stood carried her forward. Sam kicked George in the ribs hard. George cried out. Sam drove them back to the Motel room. He went in, to get their stuff all of Angel's clothes were torn apart by that disgusting bastard though. Luckily he didn't touch the pictures of Angel's mother. Sam sighed got back in the Impala held Angel's almost empty bag only thing in there were her books, stuffed animals and pictures.

Angel was asleep in Dean's arms. When she woke up. She was in a nice warm bed in new pajamas all cleaned up.

"Hello Sweetie… My name is Missouri… The boys thought it'd be a good idea for you to wake up to a woman" Missouri rolled her eyes.

Angel looked at her head tilted.

"I'm a friend of your Daddy's" she smiled.

Angel nodded softly. Missouri looked into her mind.

"You're stronger than the boys think…" she whispered softly smiled gently at Angel stroked back her hair.

She shrugged at Missouri.

"Here we got you some new clothes" Missouri smiled.

Angel stood and got dressed in a pretty yellow sundress with white sandals.

"Come on… Your brothers are in the middle of a big hunt… Someone downstairs is worried about you" She smiled.


	23. The Great Missouri has Spoken!

Angel hopped down the stairs humming than froze saw John sat there.

"Oh baby" he held out his arms.

Angel hugged him tightly around the neck. He sat her on his lap rocked back and forth held her to him. Angel woke up again to John talking to Missouri.

"No John… Taking her away right now would not be good" Missouri whispered.

Suddenly the Impala was heard. Angel looked around. John made to grab her up and leave but Angel ran away from him and out the door.

"DEAN!" Angel smiled first time talking since waking up.

Dean hurried out of the Impala kneeled down. She jumped into his arms. He lifted her up laughing hugged her. She kissed his cheek.

"How you doing?" he asked looked at her concerned.

John watched as Angel said something that made Dean laugh. Sam hurried over to her. She hugged him than tugged on his arms pouting. He twirled holding her hands swinging her around. She squealed happily. John quickly left as they walked toward the house. He sat in his truck a minute than smiled chuckled rubbed his temples. It was scary. Angel looked just like Mary sometimes. After a month of rest and emotional healing. Missouri told the boys what she knew.

"You boys were right to bring her here" Missouri nodded than smacked them both over the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"OW!" Both cried.

"What the HELL were you thinking? Leaving a eight year old little girl alone in a motel room! A crappy one at that!… You're lucky she was raised by Darla if she'd been anyone else's daughter she'd have shut down and been like that for years…"

"So… She'll be okay?" Sam asked.

"Angel has a mind I've never seen in a child before… Even though this George almost… Instead of fearing him… She's using the experience to avoid it in the future… She seems to think this is a way for her to learn to better protect herself in the future from men like him… Darla was like that too when she was a child but she had the personality of Dean here… Angel is different… she's a bit like Sam except more… Grown up… Angel is very grown up for her age… Sometimes you'd think you were looking into the eyes of a eighteen year old and not a Eight year old… She sees things differently from us too… When she sees a cloud or grass she sees shapes and could probably name the different colors… It's a rare gift I think… Angel has the potential to be a psychic like me… Maybe more…" Missouri explained.

Dean and Sam looked out the window. Angel was in a bathing suit across the street playing in a sprinkler with a bunch of kids laughing. An twelve year old boy named Warren Peace was dark and brooding suddenly Angel walked over to him.

"Why aren't you playing?" Angel asked head tilted.

"Get lost" He growled.

Angel looked at him than gave him a big eyed puppy stare. Warren stared calmly at it.

"That's annoying you know" he growled.

Angel smiled than kissed his cheek. He flushed red. Angel ran off squealing with laughter.

"ANGEL!" Dean called wore tight black tee shirt with his jeans closed the hood to the Impala.

Sam came out of Missouri's with a towel smiled as Angel ran over to them. He kneeled down wrapped her in a towel.

"You getting shorter?" Sam teased.

Angel stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed rubbed the towel over her hair also over her hair.

"You have fun?" Dean asked.

"Uh huh" Angel said from underneath the towel.

"Good… whose that weird kid in black and red?" Dean asked.

Angel shrugged than held up her arms like a ghost in the towel. Dean grabbed her up laughing.

"Look at that you guys caught a ghost again!" Missouri chuckled.

"Yeah well Sam shall we salt and burn it's body?" Dean asked.

"Nya there's another way to defeat it" Sam started tickling Angel.

She squealed laughing.

"Come on let's go… By Missouri" Both hugged Missouri goodbye.

Angel hugged her next.

"You boys remember to call me, you hear?" Missouri said with a warning tone.

"Yeah we promise" Sam nodded.


	24. I HATE Witches!

They headed for Fitchburg, Wisconsin.

"I've double checked Dean there's nothing going on there nothing Supernatural!" Sam snapped.

"Well there must be something or dad wouldn't send us the coordinates" Dean snapped.

Angel looked at them her hair in a French braid wore a white long sleeve shirt with a jean jacket and jeans her nails painted black with pink swirls. Missouri got her some nail polish. Angel pulled on her sneakers had been asleep in the backseat. She also got used Dean's credit card to get Angel her own laptop and I-Pod. Angel downloaded some new music onto her I-Pod at the last motel room. She looked between her two brothers as they argued with each other yet again. She than took out "Tithe" a book on fairies by Holly Black. She was reading quietly in the backseat.

"We're here… Angel you want something from the Coffee shop?" Dean asked her.

"No I'm good" Angel waved still reading got to a good part.

Dean got out. Sam looked back at her.

"What you reading?" Sam asked smiled at her.

"It's a story about a teenage girl who finds out she's a Pixy and falls in love with an Elf she saved and she's been chosen by her own kind to be a human sacrifice but! They don't know she's a pixy" Angel smiled.

"Oh that does sound good" Sam chuckled.

Angel put her book away and climbed up front behind the wheel she turned on the radio and took out a tape plugged it into the tape player a long cord came from the tape than she plugged the cord into her I-Pod and pressed play. Sam waited smiling waiting for some kiddie song to play than jaw dropped as a Hard Rock guitar solo started up. He looked at the name of the song. "Awake" By Godsmack.

__

Wait another minute.

Can't you see what this pain has fucking done to me.

I'm alive and still kicking.

What you see I can't see and maybe

You'll think before you speak.

(chorus)

I'm alive. for you,

I'm awake. Because of you,

I'm alive. I told you,

I'm awake swallowing you alive!

Take another second.

Turn your back on me and make believe, that

You're always happy.

It's safe to say you're never alive.

A big part of you has died and by the way,

I hope you're satisfied.

I'm alive. For you,

I'm awake. Because of you,

I'm alive. I told you,

I'm awake swallowing you alive!

For you, I'm awake

Because of you,

I'm alive. I told you I'm awake.

Tearing it back unveiling me.

Taking a step back so I can breathe.

Hear the silence about to break.

Fear resistance when I'm awake.

Tearing it back unveiling me.

Taking a step back so I can breathe.

Hear the silence about to break.

Fear resistance when I'm awake.

Alive for you.

I'm awake, because of you

I'm alive, I told you

I'm awake swallowing you

I'm alive, i told you

I'm awake

Because of you

I'm alive, I told you I'm awake

Swallowing you alive

"Where the heck did you get this?!" Sam asked shocked.

"Mom always listened to this kind of music around the house, in the car, when she went out hunting, I like it!" Angel smiled.

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I think you should play your I-Pod for Dean" Sam laughed could just see Dean's face now.

"Can I go play on the playground?" Angel asked.

"Put on a warmer jacket and a hat it's could out" Sam told her.

Angel pulled on a warmer jacket and one of Dean's hats I wool one black.

"Good job… Don't forget gloves too!" Sam said as she was about to get out of the impala.

Angel grabbed a pair of gloves that Missouri got for her. She ran over to the playground played with a girl who was also there. Sam watched than Dean walked over to him.

"Where's Angel?" Dean asked after telling Sam what he found out looked in the Impala.

"Over there playing" Sam pointed than saw Angel talking to a woman who was nodding.

"Oh god she's using the look" Dean laughed softly.

"I think she's on to something…" Sam stated suddenly noticing the almost empty playground.

Angel ran over to them.

"Almost every kid in town is sick and at the hospital" Angel told them.


	25. Two Queens and Princess

Here it is!

I love the kid Michael in this episode!

* * *

Dean and Sam went to the motel first. A boy about twelve maybe thirteen stood there.

"A king or Two Queens?" He asked.

"Two Queens" Dean answered digging into his pocket for his wallet.

"Yeah, I bet" the kid muttered.

"What was that?" Dean asked.

Angel looked from behind him at the boy head tilted.

"Nice Car" he answered.

Than a woman with dark brown hair came in.

"Hi" She smiled.

"Hi" Dean said back smiled at her.

"Checking in?" She asked than looked down at Angel.

"Oh hello sweetie" she smiled.

"Hi" Angel smiled.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"Eight" Angel smiled.

"Really?" The woman looked surprised.

"I'm short" Angel sighed.

"Oh… I see…" She smiled than she looked at the kid at the front desk.

"Uh Do me a favor get your brother some dinner" she said to him.

"But I'm helping a guest" he cried.

She gave him a stern look than walked around the counter. Dean smiled at him cockily.

"Two Queens" the boy said nodded at Dean than Sam eyebrow raised.

"Funny kid" Dean sighed.

"Oh yeah, he thinks so…" she chuckled.

Angel looked over the counter saw a little boy about her age sitting there.

"Umm if you and you're… Brother?" She asked.

Dean nodded.

"Need to go out tonight I can watch…" She looked at Angel.

"Angel" She smiled.

"Angel, I'm Joanne, I can watch her for you…" She smiled.

"Sure actually we'll probably leave in a few hours…" Dean said.

"Well Angel do you just wanna stay here tonight and you can pick her up when you get back?" Joanne asked Dean.

"Sure" Angel nodded.

"All right come on around into the kitchen… Michael… this is Angel we're gonna watch her while her older brothers go out…" Joanne called to her oldest son who nodded.

Angel sat down in a chair.

"What kind of TV dinner you want?" he asked sighed opened the freezer.

Angel looked at the TV dinners than pointed at one. He took it out.

"Sit back down" he ordered.

Dean froze in leaving.

"Before I go… Umm… just in case it doesn't happen a whole lot.." Dean whispered quietly to the woman.

"But Angel had a really bad run in with a man who owned a motel… He kind of uh…" Dean put a look on his face that told the whole story.

Joanne nodded.

"So if she has a nightmare just let her listen to her I-Pod a bit" Dean whispered.

Joanne nodded again.

"He didn't uhh" She raised an eyebrow.

"No we got there in time but it was a close call" Dean stood straight.

"Okay…" Joanne nodded.

"Thanks" Dean smiled.

He looked at Angel worried than saw the oldest kid listening in.

"She'll be fine don't worry" Joanne smiled comfortingly.

"Yeah okay…" Dean walked into the kitchen.

"We'll be back in the morning kiddo be good and safe" Dean kissed Angel's forehead.

"Yes Sir" Angel nodded than hugged him.

Angel was eating.

"So Angel where are you from?" Asher asked her.

"Oh… Well… My mom and Me moved around a lot… But the last spot we were in was Indianapolis, Indiana" Angel smiled.

"Where's your dad?" Michael asked.

"My dad moves around a lot more than my brothers so I stay with them" Angel smiled.

"Sounds more like he abandoned you" Michael muttered thinking she didn't hear her.

"Well I'm safer with them anyway" Angel said suddenly.

"Where's your Mom?" Joanne asked.

"She was murdered and my dad gave me to Dean and Sam, they lost their mom too, We have different mothers… Dad thought they could help me threw it better than himself" Angel took a bite of her chicken than froze looked at it. She tapped it on the table it made a loud banging noise. Asher laughed with her at that. Michael turned looked at his mom who gave him a stern look than they heard loud noises. Asher and Angel were sword fighting with their chicken drums across the table. Michael rolled his eyes while Joanne laughed at the two of them. After they finished dinner. Angel and Asher played a shooting video game with fake guns. Angel beat Michael's High score.

"Okay bed time… Angel you wanna sleep on the couch?" Joanne asked.

Angel nodded. She was asleep than heard a squeaking noise that woke her up. She sat up and walked into the boy's room than gasped. The Shtriga looked up than ran out the window. Michael looked at Angel.

"MISS JOANNE! MISS JOANNE!" Angel yelled ran to their mom's room.

"Angel? What is it?" she asked opening the door.

"Asher! Something attacked him!" Angel pointed.


	26. Done in by a kid PRICELESS

Joanne ran to their room checked Asher out than called an ambulance. Angel looked out the window.

"LOOK!" She pointed.

Joanne ran to the window and saw the Shtriga.

"What was that?" She whispered softly than shut the window quickly and latched it she called the police next but they didn't believe her.

Angel sat there beside Michael.

"Angel? What's going on?" Dean asked.

Joanne came out of the Motel. Dean drove her to the hospital. She sighed.

"Angel told me everything" She looked at Dean.

"What?" Dean asked.

"This Shtriga thing… Please tell me you can save the kids" Joanne begged.

"Yeah, if we kill it, the kids will get better I promise" Dean nodded.

"Okay…" She nodded.

"How'd you find out?" Dean asked.

"Angel came and got me, just after than showed me it as it either ran or floated away" Joanne sighed shrugged.

Dean's lips twitched.

"She's a good kid…" She smiled.

"Well I try" Dean smiled.

"Seems like to me you're doing everything right" Joanne nodded at him.

"Yeah before she was nearly…" Dean couldn't say it.

"We all make mistakes… that's part of being a parent… Or Guardian" She chuckled softly.

Angel looked at Dean as he explained how the Shtriga was still alive. She hugged him. He hugged her back. They than went to talk to Michael about helping them. Angel sat there beside Sam.

"Why don't I do it?" Angel asked.

"Hell no" Dean snapped.

"Dean… I'm use to this… Michael isn't… I can do it… When it leans over me to feed I can shoot it! It won't expect me to be carrying a gun…"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Dean opened it. Michael stood there.

"If you kill it… Will Asher get better?" Michael asked.

"We think so" Angel answered.

"You're older brother right?" Michael asked Dean.

He nodded.

"Would you do anything for your younger siblings?" Michael asked.

Dean nodded seriously.

"I'll do it" Michael nodded.

"I can be in there with you, if you want" Angel suggested.

He nodded. Angel laid there beside him.

"Do you do this a lot?" He whispered.

Angel nodded.

"You sure they won't shoot us?" He asked.

Angel nodded smiling than they both saw a long fingered hand. Both whimpered gently hugged each other scared. She came forward than leaned over Angel held her down.

"HEY!" Sam roared.

"MICHAEL, ANGEL, GET DOWN!" Dean yelled.

Both climbed under the bed.

"Angel you two okay?" Dean asked.

Angel looked at Michael he nodded.

"Yeah…" She nodded.

"Sit tight" Dean said than he walked over to the Shtriga.

Suddenly the Shtriga was in front of him, threw him across the room.

"DEAN!" Angel cried.

She heard Sam grunt and felt the bed get heavier suddenly. Angel peaked out from under it saw the Shtriga had him pinned down was sucking out his life essence. Angel grabbed Sam's gun

"HEY!" Dean yelled than suddenly a bullet hole appeared in the Shtriga's head not from his gun. The Shtriga went flying.

"Sammy" Angel hugged him.

"I'm okay… It's okay…" Sam whispered.

Dean looked at the Shtriga.

"Done in by a kid…" Dean laughed at the Irony.

Angel touched his head where he was bleeding. He kissed the back of her hand.

"Nice shot!" Michael laughed gently.

It was morning. Michael called Joanne when she came to pick them.

"I got good news… Asher's gonna be fine" She looked at the three of them.

"All the kids are going to be okay… It's a miracle" Joanne smiled at them.

She kissed Angel on the forehead.

"Thank you" she nodded.

"Oh by the way… Dr. Hydecker didn't check in today… He must be sick or something" Joanne chuckled.

"You know if you took off the last for letters you'd have Dr. Hyde?" Angel asked as her and her brothers walked over to the Impala.

Dean froze with Sam.

"Okay that's just creepy!" Dean chuckled.

"It's too bad" Sam said suddenly.

"Nya they'll be fine" Dean smiled.

"That's not what I meant" Sam sighed.

"I mean Michael… He'll always know there are things out there in the dark, He'll never be the same you know" Sam sighed.

Dean looked deep in thought for a minute.

"Sometimes I wish that…" Sam stopped than shook his head.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I wish I could have that kind of Innocence… That us and Angel could just live in a house or an apartment with nothing to worry about except exams and making sure Angel get's to school on time…" Sam sighed.

"If it means anything sometimes I wish that too" Dean sighed.

Angel looked ahead. She never even thought about that. Did that make her weird? Huh… She'd worry about that when she needed too right now she was content living with her older brothers.


	27. You so totally rock Squirt!

I had to have this cute little scene.

Review Review Review

* * *

Angel was reading the paper in the motel room.

__

**(Okay don't get all cranky cause the movies don't go with the time line)**

Angel saw playing at the movies was Ice Age, Over the Hedge and they were Replaying Finding Nemo. Dean stumbled in clearly drunk. He plopped down on the bed snored gently.

"Sam?" Angel asked.

He looked at her. She pointed at the movie section. He looked at her. She smiled at him sweetly.

"Okay come on" Sam whispered Movie Ice Age about to start.

They made it to the Theater. Angel held Sam's hand talking excitedly. They got snacks than hurried and got seats. Dean woke up and noticed the Motel room empty except for himself. A note taped to his shirt**.**

__

**Went to an all day Movie Theater be back by Seven**

**Love Angel,**

**I'm not saying Love, Sam!**

**Why not you love Dean don't you?**

**He's Dean!**

**…Why are we writing all this on paper?**

**I haven't a clue… It's fun!**

**I know! ^_^**

**HAHA**

**(Giggles)**

Dean shook his head than looked at the paper. He saw a picture of Darla laying there and Angel. She wore a cute white dress with pink flowers on it. Darla wore a long pink with little red flowers on it sundress, her hair tied back, a beautiful blonde with blue eyes. Lily had the Winchester Green eyes along with her mother's hair both smiling big smiles of happiness outside their house on a big swing Lily on Darla's lap. Dean chuckled softly. He wondered if John would've told them about Darla and Angel if Darla hadn't had died. He saw a new picture. Sam took it. Angel was on Dean's back outside Missouri's. Angel was smiling same smile on her face that was in the picture with her mother. Than another one of all three of them that Missouri took. Sam and Dean sat on the hood of the Impala smiling while Angel sat on both their laps arms around their necks. He turned the picture off. Missouri's handwriting on the back.

__

**The Three Musketeers, Always and forever**

Dean scrunched up his nose at the name Missouri gave them. He went back to bed put the picture in a frame put it in his bag. Angel and Sam got back around Seven. Dean was watching TV.

"Hey how was the Movies?" He asked.

"AWESOME!" Angel looked at Sam as he answered it with her.

"I mean it was all right…" Sam shrugged.

"Let's go eat I'm starving!" Dean stood.

Angel looked up at him.

"They're replaying Finding Nemo tomorrow we can watch the movies after that and laugh at the fake blood and guts!… You wanna go see them with me?" Angel asked smiling.

Dean nodded chuckled. They woke up early to eat breakfast.

"Angel… Don't you ever wish you were back home at school with you're friends?" Dean asked.

"Nope never… I love being on the road with you guys…" Angel smiled.

Dean nodded.

"Come on kiddo let's go" Dean smiled.

After Finding Nemo, Dean kept quoting the turtle.

"You so totally rock squirt! Now give me some noggin, Duuuuuuuuuuude" he laughed. They than watched Blade One. By Blade Two Dean and Angel were almost rolling on the floor laughing.

They got back to the Motel Room. Sam immediately turned off the TV and threw the remote over his shoulder. Both Angel and Dean froze eyebrows raised.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Awkward" Both said.

"Duuuuuuuuuuude" Both said at the same time than laughed.

Sam laughed too.


	28. I have no idea what to call this chapter

They were in a bar. Angel sat there looking at a newspaper moving her head to the music. Dean walked over to them gave Sam his beer, Angel her 7-Up. She ignored their conversation already knew it all than looked up again and saw Dean back with the girls.

"Come on let's go" Sam sighed.

They walked back to the Motel. Angel laid in Dean's bed. He came in way later that night. He sighed plopped down suddenly Sam woke up hour later.

"Come on we gotta drive to New Paltz, New York" Sam chuckled.

Angel yawned sat up but Dean pulled her back down.

"Hey kiddo sleep okay?" He asked sleepily.

"Yeppers" She smiled.

He nodded. Dean yawned loudly. Angel ran into the bathroom quickly and shut the door.

"DUDE NOT COOL!" Sam cried.

"MINE!" She stuck her head out the door blew a raspberry at him than shut the door again before he could get in.

"BRAT!"

"JERK!"

"SHORT CAKE!"

"STRING BEAN"

"MIDGET"

"CLOWN!"

"WHAT?!"

"YOU HEARD ME!"

Sam pulled on the door but she held it close than let go. Sam stumbled backwards fell over a pair of Dean's shoes and fell on the bed beside him. Dean laughed. Angel jumped on Sam smacked at him playfully.

"GET HIM" Dean laughed than ran into the bathroom himself.

"DUDE!" Sam cried.

They reached New Paltz, New York and went into Mr. and Mrs. Telesca's house well Sam and Angel did while Dean slept soundly in the front seat of the Impala. Angel and Sam walked in.

"Everything's gone!" Sam pointed out.

"I noticed" Angel nodded.

Sam ruffled her hair. They walked all over the house with an EMF reader.

"Nothing at all…" Angel shook her head sighed as she did the downstairs.

"Come on let's go" Sam sighed walking down the stairs.

Angel and Sam walked towards the Impala. Dean had rolled down the window his head slightly leaning out of it wearing his sunglasses and snoring gently. Sam ran around to the other side of the Car quickly than pressed down on the horn. Poor Dean jerked awake with a cry and a gasp. Sam got inside the Impala laughing.

"Man that is so not cool!" Dean groaned rubbed his temples.

Angel got in the back sighed opened her book.

They drove to an Auction house.

"I've been to one of these before… Mom dated some guy who owned the place" Angel stated as they walked forward.

"Silent auctions… estate sales… it's like a garage sale for Wasps, if you ask me!" Dean snapped quietly grabbed some more Mini-quiche he took a bite out of one.

Angel went over to a big display case of jewelry.

"Can I help you?" a man asked dressed high price his stature demeaning and patronizing also a bit pompous seemed to look down at them or tried to with Sam but he was too tall.

"I'd like some champagne please" Dean said with his mouth half full with mini-quiche.

Angel moaned hand over her eyes.

"He's not a waiter" She muttered quietly to Dean.

Dean looked at the man.

"I'm Sam Connors," Sam held out his hand for the man to shake he looked at it as if it was a dirty and contaminated, he wouldn't dare touch it.

"This is my brother, Dean and our little sister Angel, we're art dealers with Connors Limited" Sam issued to Dean than Angel smiling.

"You're art Dealers?" He defiantly did not believe them, He looked down at Angel.

Dean's upper lip almost lifted up as if he wanted to snarl at Mr. Blake for looking at his baby sister like that.

"That's right" Sam nodded didn't seem to like him looking down at Angel like that either.

"I'm Daniel Blake, this is my auction house" He looked between them nose up a bit still trying to stare down at them but failing since they were taller than him.

"Now this is a private showing, and I don't remember seeing you on the guest list" He snapped.

"We're there chuckles, you just need to take a closer look" Dean said in the same tone as Mr. Blake.

A tray of Champagne went passed. Dean took one sighed with relief.

"Oh finally!" Dean grabbed a glass than brought it to his nose and sniffed than walked off.

Angel looked threw the items. She heard a familiar voice. Adam Daniels stood there.

"Adam?!" Angel asked shocked.

"Angel!" He smiled kneeled down.

Angel ran to him smiling hugged him. He lifted her up wore a nice snazzy suit.

"What're you doing here sweetheart?" His wife asked smiling hugged Angel next.

Adam dated her mom for about six months but they both separated. A year later he married, Crystal.

"I'm here with my brothers… There they are!" she pointed than smile faded as her brothers were being escorted out.

"Please, don't forget your… "Sister" Mr. Blake smirked clearly wanted to say something else he turned faced Adam.

"Mr. Daniels… Hello… Always a pleasure to see you" He smiled pleasantly at Adam than saw Angel holding Crystal's hand.

"Is she bothering you?" Blake asked he snapped his fingers.

A man made to grab her.

"Don't you dare" Adam snapped at the security.

They backed off.

"This is Angel… Her and her brothers are our guests…" Adam snapped at Mr. Blake who looked a taken back for a minute.

"Oh" he said.

"Come Crystal I find this party a bore…" Adam said to his wife.

"Come on Angel" Adam smiled at Angel held her hand.

Angel smiled back. Everyone stared shocked as They left.

"Hello I'm Adam Daniels…" Adam shook Dean's hand vigorously.

"Dean Winchester, this is my brother Sam…" Dean nodded at Sam.

"Pleasure… This is my wife Crystal… I married her after about a year ago after breaking up with Angel's mother" Adam explained.

"Oh" Both nodded.

"Adam and Crystal use to come visit me every summer" Angel smiled.

"Yes till… Well… What are you three doing here?" Adam asked.

"Hunt" Angel stated.

Adam raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Telesca I'm guessing?" Adam asked.

"Yep" Angel nodded.

"Hmm… We knew them… Horrible thing to happen… Cutest couple ever… Selling their stuff like this so soon… I'm afraid Blake has no moral code!" Crystal sighed as they walked toward the cars.

Dean smiled nodded.

"Come we'll take you out to Lunch… We wanna hear all about you guys and your adventures!" Adam picked up Angel.

"Sure" Dean smiled.

They were in a fancy restaurant with big windows of a beautiful yard.

"I thought I recognized you! So that was a shape shifter? Wow" Crystal drank some water.

"Yeah it was funny when we had to deal with a two goons trying to get rid of a Tulpa" Sam chuckled.

"A Tulpa really? What idiot brought one to life?" Adam asked.

Dean and Sam explained.

"Can I take Angel shopping with me?" Crystal asked Dean.

"Sure… We're gonna be at the Boogie Inn" Sam smiled.

Both Adam and Dean froze than both looked at him at the same time. Angel giggled. Soon as Crystal and Angel were gone.

"Okay… So… How's Angel been holding up since Darla's murder?" Adam asked gently.

"She's been great! It's amazing, you can barely tell" Sam smiled.

"I thought so… just making sure" Adam smiled.

"What was Darla like?" Dean asked.

"That woman was the most hard headed woman I ever met" Adam laughed.

"But god… she was different around Angel… She told me it was cause Angel reminded her of her best friend Mary Winchester…" Adam winked at them smiled knew she was their mother.

"They were like sisters, and stayed that way too till Mary died… Darla went into this hard, mean, angry, and violent shell… She killed anything Supernatural she could find" Adam sighed shook his head gently.

"Jesus" Sam whispered.

"Yeah… but than again she was kind of like that before Mary died but it got worse… Than your dad tracked her down… They hated each other… Than hate turned to like… than that turned to possibility… John tried but he never could…" Adam was saying than stopped.

"Soon Darla found out she was pregnant… God that was fun… A hormonal hard, mean, angry, Violent woman," Adam shuddered.

Sam and Dean laughed.

"Than Angel was born… God it was like a transformation… It was beautiful when Darla first saw that little girl… She was named Angel Marie Shannen Winchester… I watched as Darla's eyes for the first time in years turned soft and loving… She thought she could never have children, Angel was a miracle… A gracious gift from god…" Adam shook his head softly seemed to get a far off look than sighed.

"Anyway… We're gonna leave in about five hours back home… I need to go get stuff ready…" Adam stood.

"Yeah we need to go too" Dean stood.

Sam nodded. Adam shook their hands. Angel came to the Boogie Inn about four hours earlier had her bag duffle bag now completely full of new clothes.

"Good bye sweetie stay safe" Crystal kissed her cheek.

Angel hugged her. She turned and saw the Impala gone. Angel went to the door opened it. Dean looked up smiled at her.

"Hey kiddo" he went back to cleaning his guns.

Angel plopped down on the bed and fell asleep immediately she yawned. Dean chuckled than took off her shoes lifted her up pulled back the covers than put her in the bed.

"Night" He whispered softly.


	29. MONEY! Propose RIGHT NOW!

Later on Sam came back from his date. Dean put a finger to his lips and pointed. Angel woke up to frantic talking than she was pulled from bed put over a shoulder.

"Come on Angel" Sam sighed had her.

"WAAAH" Angel cried out loudly just swung there like a sack of potatoes.

Angel was awake by the time they reached the Auction house.

"How do you loose your wallet Dean!" Sam snapped quietly.

Dean shrugged. Angel crawled around on the floor looking around for his wallet.

"Hey guys" Sarah walked forward smiling startled them a bit.

Sam and Dean quickly turned to her tried to look innocent in their being there.

"What're you doing here?" Sarah asked smiling.

"Uh… We… We're leaving town! And you know… we came to say goodbye!" Sam smiled sadly at Sarah.

Sarah looked down sadly.

"Oh, what are you talkin' about, Sam? We're stickin' around for at least another day or two." Sam looked at Dean, confused as Sarah smiled brightly .

"Oh, Sam, by the way, I wanted to give you that twenty bucks I owe you." Dean took out his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans.

Sam looked very annoyed and mad.

"I'm always forgettin' there ya go" Dean laughed out looked at Sarah issued to his head toward Sam, than pulled out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to Sam, who seemed like he didn't want to take it. Dean was trying to keep a straight face. Angel suddenly snatched it.

"MONEY!"

Dean grabbed her up held her under his arm she rested her elbows mid air and put her head on her hands supporting her chin smiled at Sarah who giggled gently winked at them

"Anyway," Dean smiled. "We'll leave you two crazy kids alone… and go do somethin'… Somewhere…" Dean pointed then walked off with Angel

Angel went to the Motel room after learning the Painting was still there. She was showering than came out finished blow drying her hair. Dean grabbed her up.

"Come on kiddo" Dean carried her out the door.

They drove to a mansion like house. They ran up the steps.

"Angel stay back!" Dean ordered.

Angel stood there than ran in after them after Dean picked the lock. Sarah reached out to touch Evelyn. Sam tried to stop her suddenly Evelyn's head fell back blood spurted out of her neck. Angel stared turned pale.

"Angel" Dean grabbed her up quickly hid her face in his shoulder.

"Come on" Dean sat her on the back of the Impala. Sarah was a bit Hysterical.

Sam finally calmed her down. Sarah and Sam looked around heard someone retch. Dean held back Angel's hair rubbed her back. Sarah and Sam ran over to them.

"I'm okay" Angel murmured.

Dean picked her up rubbed her back hummed softly while Sam talked to Sarah. They went back to the Boogie Inn. Dean had Angel on his lap helping him find stuff on the Isaiah painting. There was a knock on the door. Sam let Sarah in.

"Hey… You all right?" Sam asked as Sarah walked in quickly seemed to be a woman on a mission.

"No… actually," She looked frazzled and had tears in her eyes.

"I just lied to the cops and told them I went to Evelyn's, _alone_… and found her like that!" Sarah snapped.

"Thank you" Sam smiled sincerely at her softly.

"Don't thank me. I'm about to call them right back if you don't tell me what the hell is going on!" Sarah snapped angrily.

"Who's killing these people?" She asked Sam.

Sam looked at Dean and Angel. Who stared at Sarah in amazement than both nodded at the same time.

"What."

"What?" Sarah looked very confused.

"It's not who…it's what is killing these people." Sam sighed.

Sarah shook her head. She was obviously still confused.

"Sarah," Sam stepped toward her.

"You saw that painting move."

"No," she said, turned away from them so they faced her back.

"No, I was seeing things… It's impossible" Sarah cried.

"Yeah, well, welcome to our world," Dean sighed in annoyance.

Angel grabbed paper rolled up and smacked him over the head.

"Be nice" Angel warned.

Dean grabbed the paper smacked her on the head lightly with it.

"WAAAH!" Angel fake cried loudly.

"Sarah, I know this sounds crazy… but we think that that painting is haunted." Sam looked at her away from Dean and Angel.

Sarah turned back around and looked at Sam.

"You're joking," When no one spoke she knew they weren't joking.

"You're not joking… God, the guys I go out with." She looked down at the floor sighed softly.

"Sarah, think about it… Evelyn, the Telesca's…they both had the painting, and there have been others before that, wherever this thing goes, people die, and we're just tryin' to stop it… And that's the truth." Sam looked at her sincerely.

"Well, then I guess you better show me… I'm coming with you" Sarah said after two minute thought.

"What? No," Sam said.

"Sarah, no, you should just go home. This stuff can get dangerous, and… And I don't want you to get hurt." he said paused for a moment during it.

"Look, you guys are probably crazy… but if you're right about this…well, me and my dad sold that painting and we might have gotten those people killed… I'm not saying I'm not scared, 'cause I am scared as hell, but I'm not gonna run and hide, either." Sarah walked to the door and opened it, looking back at them.

"So, are we going or what?" Sarah smiled slightly at Angel whose jaw had dropped.

"Sam if you do not propose to that girl this instant I will do it for you!" Angel said suddenly to Sam very loudly.

They heard Sarah laughed from outside the Motel Room.


	30. Head Stands and evil little girls!

"Sam, Marry that girl!" Dean pointed after her with Angel.

Sam rolled his eyes. Angel waited in the Impala till they went to the graveyard. They were at the third one. Angel did a few Cartwheels in the grass outside the Crypt while Dean opened it. Sarah giggled.

"Least someone's having fun" Sam laughed softly.

They went inside the Crypt. Angel looked at a Doll in a glass case with Sarah.

"Okay that right there is the Creepiest thing I've ever seen" Sarah pointed at the doll.

"I agree" Angel shook her head gently.

"It was sort of a tradition at the time… Whenever a child died, they would preserve the kid's favorite toy in a glass case next to the headstone in a crypt," Sam looked at Sarah and Angel smiling.

Angel went back outside Crypt creeped her out. She was up in a tree hung upside down.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked looked upward hands on his hips.

"Having fun" Angel smiled.

She was asleep in the Impala. She woke up looked at Sarah who sat in the back with her.

"Angel scoot over a bit" Sam ordered her.

Sarah made to speak.

"Sam… I ride in the backseat for hundreds of miles HUNDREDS of miles… This is my domain!" Angel crossed her arms.

Sarah laughed than hugged her. Angel smiled hugged her back. They went to a diner to eat a bit before they went grave digging. Angel was poking at her chicken it was hard again! She picked up the drumstick looked at it than hit Dean on the head with it.

"OW! Jeez that things harder than a metal!" Dean took it looked at it Sam was talking to Sarah than Dean hit him on the head with it.

"OW! What was that?" He asked rubbed his head.

Dean held up the chicken drum eyebrow raised.

"You ordered for her" Sarah whispered to Sam.

"Oh…" Sam looked at the Chicken drum.

Angel stood went to the Diner bar. She came back fries and a bacon cheeseburger her hand behind her back.

"Hey! I want one!" Dean cried.

Angel held up a plate for him. Dean took it. They finished. Dean kept trying to call the waitress to get them some dessert. Angel ran over to the Diner Counter.

"Hello" Angel smiled at the old lady.

"Hello sweetie" She smiled at Angel.

"May I have the Lemon Merang pie please?" Angel asked than gave her, the look with an extra sweet smile and head tilted.

"Aw" She looked around than handed Angel the rest of the pie enough for the four of them.

"There you go on the house sweetie" She whispered.

"Thank you so much!" Angel smiled than ran over to the table.

"I am frigging telling you Sammy our sister is gonna freaking rule the entire free world with that look!" Dean laughed.

Angel smiled back at him cheeks full of pie.

"Come on let's go" Dean set down some money and a tip.

They drove to the graveyard. Angel stood beside Sarah.

"So Angel do you like doing this?" Sarah asked.

Sam and Dean froze in digging the grave.

"I just like being with my big brothers" Angel smiled.

Dean looked at Sam had a half smile on his face. Sam climbed out talked to Sarah. Angel climbed up a tree close to the grave and hung from a branch than started swaying. Dean climbed out of the grave.

"Where's Angel?" Dean asked.

"CATCH!" Angel yelled.

Dean looked up than cried out and caught her as she fell.

"What the hell?" Dean had the "Where the hell did you come from?" look on his face.

"Where'd you come from?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure… Where do babies come from?" Angel asked them.

Sarah giggled at both guy's confused looks.

"Uh…" Both said at the same time.

"Come on Angel… We'll go on ahead to the Impala" Sarah laughed gently.

Angel was asleep in the backseat. She woke up sunrise.

"What'd I miss?" Angel yawned.

"You could sleep threw a war" Sam laughed.

Angel pulled out her earphones of her I-Pod.

"Well she's been up all day and night…" Sarah reminded them.

"Ah…" Dean nodded in understanding.

Angel watched as Sam walk out of the Auction house. She was on Dean's back.

"Oh Sammy" Angel sang.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"Get back in there and kiss that girl" Both her and Dean said at the same time pointed at the door.

Sam smiled than hurried back to the door.

"That's our boy huh?" Dean asked Angel.

She nodded smiling. They left New Paltz, New York.


	31. ANGEL TO RESCUE! FRYING PAN OF DOOM!

They were just a few towns out when they stopped for the night at a Motel. Angel went out to get something from the Diner just across the street she got Dean and Sam some food too. She waited for maybe fifteen to half an hour. She walked back into the motel.

"I got food!" Angel smiled held up bags than froze.

The room was a mess. The beds were half off the springs, the table smashed. The door off it's hinges.

"Dean… Sam?" She asked softly.

She dropped the food ran forward opened the closet door nothing there.

"Dean… Sam" she sniffed gently.

She ran outside. The Impala still there. Angel tried their cells but they were plugged in to charge in the room. She sniffed gently didn't know what to do. She saw their bags still there though, and… even if they had left her, there was no way in hell Dean would leave the Impala. Angel looked under the bed.

"What happened?" Angel sniffed than saw something on the floor.

She sat down sighed. Than saw the window. Scratch marks on it. Angel touched the marks than saw a piece of Dean's shirt hanging off some bushes. She ran grabbed Dean's jacket searched threw it than searched under everything.

"AH HA!" she held up the keys to the Impala.

She ran out to the Impala looked around then opened the trunk grabbed a 9mm and shut it than ran back into the motel room. She pulled on her green cargo pants with many pockets put a cross in one than holy water in another and some salt just to be safe, a little silver/Iron dagger in her strapped to her leg. Suddenly her cell phone rang. She looked at the name. She looked back and forth her look clearly said "Oh shit!" She opened it slowly.

"Hi Ya Dad" Angel said in as cheerful voice as possible.

"Hey kiddo how you been?" he asked.

"I'm fine…" Angel's smile strained a bit.

"Good… How's your brothers doing?" He asked.

"Dean's… At a bar right now and Sam's… In the shower" Angel looked around.

"Really? Huh… Well I can't talk long just calling to check up" He said.

"Okay I am lying but I'll get them back" Angel quickly hung up the phone and turned it off.

John looked for Angel's GPS, he'd just watch from afar and intervene if she needed help.

* * *

Angel ran forward following the drag marks. She snuck forward than saw a shack.

"Ah ha!" she whispered.

She peaked in threw the window and gasped in horror. The remains of a man were being torn into by some three other men. They wore big wolf heads and pelts. She saw Dean and Sam, they hung there not moving each of their legs had a knife in bedded deep into them to make it difficult for them to run. Angel went out of sight again of the window bit her lower lip. Three full grown cannibals against a scrawny soon to be Nine year old. No problem!

Angel snuck around back than saw a shed. She went inside. She looked around saw some firework box had old blood on it. She opened it firecrackers!… Oh yes!!! She pocket a few handfuls. She looked around some more. She grabbed a few rolls of Duct tape and rope. Angel climbed up a ladder quietly as possible. She ran back into the shack. She grabbed a frying pan with difficulty than another one she carried them up onto the roof. She grabbed the third on carried it up than used the long stick and knocked on the door she was above. One of the men stalked out. Angel dropped the frying pan on his head. He fell forward knocked out. She waited ready. Another guy came out. He looked down at his companion confused than Angel dropped the second frying pan. He fell forward on top of the other guy. The other one went out the other door. He checked his companions than looked around growled in anger. Angel pulled out a sling shot lit a Firecracker then fired it at him. It went inside the wolf head's open mouth than exploded. The guy howled in anger, pain, and surprise. Angel pumped her fist. John was laughing quietly from where he watched in the bushes. Angel grabbed the rope, the guy running around howling. Dean and Sam who were now awake looked at each other confused. Angel lassoed the guy pulled him so he was under her and dropped the third frying pan. The guy fell to the side knocked out. Angel jumped down with the duct tape and thoroughly duct taped them. She pulled the wolf pelts off their heads duct taped their mouths. One of them started to wake up. She panicked and hit him with the frying pan again. She looked at it than nodded impressed. She ran into the house. Dean and Sam looked around.

"ANGEL!" Dean snapped angrily.

"I just saved you… HAHA I'm so not letting you forget this… EVER!" Angel laughed then pulled out her little dagger cut them down.

"How… What…" Sam was asking.

"Come on" Angel waved. Dean and Sam limped forward.

Their jaws dropped in shock.

"How'd you do that?" Dean asked.

Another one was awake he started to shuffle around. Angel hit him with one of the Frying pans, he immediately went limp.

"And it's Iron too! Can I keep it?" Angel pouted hugged the Frying pan to her chest joking around.

Dean and Sam looked at each other shocked.

"I call it my Frying Pan of Doom!" She held it like a sword.

"Wait… There's three here… Where are the other two?" Dean asked suddenly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" One of the still free Savages ran at them had a long blade in his hand.

Angel stood there calmly than suddenly shot a lit firecracker at him with her Sling shot. It hit his fake wolf head than exploded. He yelled out on fire. Angel tugged on Dean's sleeve handed him a frying pan. Dean calmly bopped the guy on the head.

"Dude this does work!" Dean laughed looked at Sam who was laughing too.

"You were saved by a little girl with Firecrackers and Frying Pans of Doom!" Angel laughed.

"There's still one more… He must've run for it…" Sam looked around.

Angel finished tying up the other one. Dean and Sam had used a First Aid kit from the shed to wrap up their wounds for now.

"I think we should see what else they got in there… Could be useful" Dean nodded than threw a lit firecracker at the tied up guys laughing, than they heard a dragging noise. The final free savage appeared dragging a dead deer. He froze looked at the tied up companions than at Angel who held a the first aid in her hand. The guy than ran at them yelling knife drawn. Angel drew the 9mm and fired it into the air held it with both hands. The guy froze.

"SIT!" Angel snapped loudly at him.

He immediately sat eyes wide scared she'd shoot him. Angel tied him up. The other guys looked at him with "You're scared of a little kid with a gun?!" looks.

"Okay I called the cops… Let's get the hell out of here" He sighed.

Angel nodded. They hurried back to the motel packed up than rode about three towns over threw the night not stopping.

"I can't leave you alone for Half an hour" Angel sighed as Sam sowed up Dean's leg wound.

"Oh shad up" Dean snapped playfully.

"We'll have to sit tight for a few weeks" Sam sighed.

"I'll go get food" Angel sighed than froze and put two 9mm's under their pillows.

"Can't believe you forgot that!" Angel shook her head sighed.

"Oh HaHa" Sam fake laughed looked at her than winked.

Angel skipped down the sidewalk a bit than walked into a Diner ordered some food for them. She walked back to the Motel. Dean and Sam laid there waiting. Angel looked around than in the bathroom than the closet.

"Hey enough give us food!" Dean laughed.

"Just making sure" Angel smiled than gave them food.

"PIE!" Dean cheered.

Angel plopped down onto the bed. About an hour after they Ate both Dean and Sam heard a soft sigh. Angel was sound asleep.

"Poor kid… most would've been afraid to sleep for a week after seeing all that" Sam chuckled.

"But not our Angel… She's one of a kind" Dean chuckled he untied her tennis shoes than lifted her up put the blanket over her than climbed into bed himself sighed softly.

Over the next two weeks, Dean and Sam started getting Cabin Fever. Now they knew where Angel got her hyperness from when she stays in a motel too long from. Though they moved to a new town, the next one thank god hat a motel that had Magic Finger Beds. Dean and Sam at least had some comfort. Soon they were well enough to hunt.


	32. STOP THE HORROR!

**Okay here is the next Chapter almost done with Season one!**

**YEA!**

**Okay so this has a bit more music in it not to worry though! I put the lyrics in it too**

**Warning Some songs are Girly MUAHAHAHAHA**

**(Poor Dean's Impala)**

* * *

Sam had Angel on his lap as both searched threw different sites, their laptops side by side.

"So find anything yet?" Dean asked sighed as he set down his paper.

"Explosive Dung?" Angel asked.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Explosive Dung… Look" Angel showed him the website.

"Dude…" he laughed kept reading.

"Well, we've been scanning Wyoming, Colorado, South Dakota… Here, a woman in Iowa fell ten thousand feet from an airplane and survived" Sam read out loud.

"That sounds more like _That's Incredible_ than, uh, _Twilight Zone_" Dean shrugged.

"Yeah" Sam chuckled looked up at him.

"Hey, you know, we could, uh… we could just keep headin' east… New York, upstate." Dean waggled his eyebrows a bit.

"See Sarah again" Angel added in looked at Sam too.

"She's a cool chick, man-smokin'." He whistled.

"You two seemed pretty friendly… What do you say?" Angel asked smiling.

"I don't know, maybe, someday… But in the meantime, we've got a lot of work to do, Dean, and you know that," Sam said seriously looked at Dean than at Angel who rolled her eyes than hopped down off his lap to go to the bathroom.

She came back to see both her brothers had stood to leave. Angel grabbed her jacket put it on than skipped after them humming softly under her breath.

"What you humming?" Dean asked.

Angel plugged in her I-Pod and turned it on.

__

8 o'clock Monday night and I'm waiting

To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me

Her name is Nona she's a rocker with a nose ring

She wears a 2-way, but I'm not quite sure what that means

And when she walks, all the wind blows and the angels sing

But, she doesn't notice me

Cause she's watching wrestling

Creaming over tough guys

Listening to rap metal

Turntables in her eyes

Chorus

It's like a bad movie; she's looking through me, if you were me than you'd be,

Screaming, "someone shoot me," as I fail miserably,

Trying to get the GIRL ALL THE BAD GUYS WANT...

Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want

She likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange

Her CD changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad

She said she'd like to score some refer and a 40oz

She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have

And when she walks, all the wind blows and the angels sing

But, she'll never notice me

Cause she's watching wrestling

Creaming over tough guys

Listening to rap metal

Turntables in her eyes

She likes them with a mustache

Racetrack season pass

Driving in a Trans Am

Does a mullet make a man?

Chorus

It's like a bad movie; she's looking through me, if you were me than you'd be,

Screaming, "someone shoot me," as I fail miserably,

Trying to get the GIRL ALL THE BAD GUYS WANT...

Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want [3x]

There she goes again with fishnets on

And dread locks in her hair

She broke my heart I want to be sedated

All I wanted was to see her naked

Now I'm watching wrestling

Trying to be a tough guy

Listening to rap metal

Turn tables in my eyes

I can't grow a mustache and I ain't got no season pass

All I got's a moped

Chorus

It's like a bad movie; she's looking through me, if you were me than you'd be,

Screaming, "someone shoot me," as I fail miserably,

Trying to get the GIRL ALL THE BAD GUYS WANT ...

Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want [8x]

Dean looked at Angel eyebrow raised.

"What! Hey Kids listen to what they want and driver shuts his pie stuffing mouth" Angel snapped as Dean made to diss her music.

Dean's jaw dropped while Sam fell over laughing.

__

I've got a little red bow

And I bought it for you

'cause I know you're not fair

I don't get it, oh well

And you color my skin

And the colors don't blend

'cause I'm gonna get you

And your little dog too

There's a yellow brick road

That we follow back home

'cause I know you can't wait

Your belligerent hate

There's no place like home

There's no place like HOME

Like HOME

I've, got a southern belle too

And ruby red shoes

And a body of straw

Are you sick of it all?

There's a man made of tin

With an oil can grin

And I'm gonna get you

And your little dog too

There's a yellow brick road

That we follow back home

And I know you can't wait

Your belligerent hate

There's no place like home

There's no place like home

There's a little white porch

And you wanted it so

And you let me go down

To the end of the road

And the black and the white

A technicolorful life

Can I stand by your side?

We can make it alright

Like home

'cause I'm home

There's a little white porch

And you wanted it so

And you let me go down

To the end of the road

And the black and the white

A technicolorful life

Then another arrived

It's a cowardly lion

What I want from this world

What I wanna resolve

When I want you to stay

So I want you to wait

I don't wanna be bold

I don't wanna be cold

I don't wanna grow old

I wanna go home

Dean nodded kind of liked that song.

__

How can I decide what's right?

When you're clouding up my mind

I can't win your losing fight

All the time

Nor could i ever own what's mine

When you're always taking sides

But you won't take away my pride

Not this time

How did we get here

When I used to know you so well?

How did we get here?

Well, i think I know

The Truth is hiding in your eyes

And it's hanging on your tongue

Just boiling in my blood

But you think that I can't see

What kind of man that you are

If you're a man at all

Well I will figure this one out

On my own

(I'm screaming, I love you so)

On my own

(But my thoughts you can't decode)

How did we get here?

When I used to know you so well?

How did we get here?

Well, I think I know

Do you see what we've done?

We're gonna make such fools of ourselves

Do you see what we've done?

We're gonna make such fools of ourselves

"What was that song?" Sam asked.

"Decode by Paramore" Angel smiled.

The next song started up.

__

You think your smart

Your not

Its plain to see

That you want me to

Fall off

Its killing me

Lets see

You've got the gall

Come take it all

The jury is coming

Coming to tear me apart

All this bitching and moaning

Come on it's on

I'm trapped in this world

Lonely and fading

Heart broke and waiting

For you to come

We are stuck in this world

That's not meant for me

For me

So what you got

One last shot

It seems to me

That your not needed

Come on

Its killing me

Lets see

You've got the gall

The jury is coming

Coming to tear me apart

All this bitching and moaning

Come on it's on

I'm trapped in this world

Lonely and fading

Heart broke and waiting

For you to come

We are stuck in this world

That's not meant for me

For me

Come on, it's on (x4)

I'm trapped in this world

Lonely and fading

Heart broke and waiting

For you to come

We are stuck in this world

That's not meant for me

For me

I'm trapped in this world

Lonely and fading

Heart broke and waiting

For you to come

We are stuck in this world

That's not meant for me

For me

For me

Dean and Sam's jaws dropped and eyes widened.

"What in the hell was that?" Dean asked looked at Angel.

"Uh… I think it was "Not Meant For Me" By Wayne Static of Static-X" Angel smiled.

__

Buddy you're a boy make a big noise

Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day

You got mud on yo' face

You big disgrace

Kickin' your can all over the place

We will we will rock you

We will we will rock you

Buddy you're a young man hard man

Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day

You got blood on yo' face

You big disgrace

Wavin' your banner all over the place

We will we will rock you

We will we will rock you

Buddy you're an old man poor man

Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day

You got mud on your face

You big disgrace

Somebody better put you back in your place

We will we will rock you

We will we will rock you

"Now that's more like it!" Dean smiled.

Angel rolled her eyes smiling. Sam looked threw her I-Pod shaking his head slightly.

"Angel you have the weirdest tastes in music" Sam sighed than clicked on a song.

__

Hey you, hey you, Devil's little sister

Listening to your Twisted Transistor

Hold it between your legs

Turn it up, turn it up

Low end is coming through

Can't get.. enough

A lonely life, where no one understands you

But don't give up, because the music do

Music do

Music do

Music do

Music do

Music do

Music do

Because the music do

And then it's reaching

Inside you forever preaching

Fuck you too

Your scream's a whisper

Hang on you

Twisted Transistor

Hey you, hey you, finally you get it

The world ain't fair, eat you if you let it

And as your tears fall on

Your breast, your dress

Vibrations coming through

You're in a mess

A lonely life, where no one understands you

But don't give up, because the music do

Music do

Music do

Music do

Music do

Music do

Music do

Because the music do

And then it's reaching

Inside you forever preaching

Fuck you too

Your scream's a whisper

Hang on you

Twisted Transistor

Music do

Music do

Music do

Music do

Music do

Music do

Hey you, hey you, this won't hurt a bit

This won't hurt a bit, this won't hurt

Says who? Says who?

Anesthetize this bitch

Anesthetize this bitch, anesthetize!

Just let me be

Between you and me don't fit

Music do

And then it's reaching

Inside you forever preaching

Fuck you too

Your scream's a whisper

Hang on you

Twisted Transistor

"DUDE!" Dean was shaking his head.

"Where'd you get all these?" Dean asked chuckling in disbelief.

"My mom…" Angel shrugged.

Dean nodded now he understood than took the I-Pod searched threw the names than froze and clicked on one. Goofy Goober from the Spongebob movie came on over the speaker. Dean bobbed his head to it a little bit trying not to smile. Sam laughed at the song.

_I'm a goofy goober! ROCK!  
You're a goofy goober! ROCK!  
We're all goofy goobers! ROCK!  
Goofy goofy goober goober! ROCK!_

_"Put your toys away"  
Well I got to say when you tell me not to play  
I say NO WAY! No way no no no no no no way!  
"I'm a kid" you say.  
When you say I'm a kid I say "Say it again."  
And then I say Thanks! THANKS! Thank you very much._

_So if you're thinking that you'd like to be like me  
Go ahead and try.  
The kid inside will set you free!_

_Hamella bebela zimela boebela hamella bebela zimela bam_

_I'm a goofy goober. ROCK!  
You're a goofy goober! ROCK!  
We're all goofy goobers! ROCK!  
Goofy goofy goober goober! YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH_

_(**Okay I had to put that song in here cause it sounds exactly like something Dean would like)**_

Dean clicked on another song.

_Well I'm running back and forth from here to South Carolina_

_Wishing you were here, I guess I should watch what I wish for_

_You're right on time, so invite me in_

_this is where your trouble begins_

_But I like you better than the other ones_

_You say I'm right when you know I'm wrong_

_we could never just get along_

_Don't you hate when it gets stuck in your mouth_

_and then those words get in the way_

_She said..._

_Nothing could come between us_

_One of those favorite things that she used to say_

_That's just what she said_

_Nothing could come between us_

_Sorry to say but I don't feel the same_

_You're so damn relentless, and you will find,_

_the two of us are like two of a kind_

_But it hits you harder than the other ones_

_You said it loosely, when I'm just sitting here with myself_

_Don't you hate when it gets stuck in your mouth_

_and then those words get in the way_

_She said..._

_Nothing could come between us_

_One of those favorite things that she used to say_

_That's just what she said_

_Nothing could come between us_

_Sorry to say but I don't feel the same_

_Since home is where the hurt is_

_It's on your conscience, I'm not for sale_

_It's on your conscience, I'm not for sale_

_Nothing could come, oh nothing could come_

_She said..._

_Nothing could come between us_

_One of those favorite things that she used to say_

_That's just what she said_

_Nothing could come between us_

_Sorry to say but I don't feel the same_

_Since home is where the hurt is_

_Oh nothing, oh nothing, oh nothing_

_It's on your conscience, I'm not for sale"Boring" Dean yawned._

Angel took her I-Pod searched threw it.

_Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it_

_Doctor, Doctor, I've got an emergency_

_It seems I'm head over heels, a case of L-O-V-E_

_It's like I'm glowing inside_

_Yeah, a light I can't hide_

_And if this feeling is bad then I don't wanna be right_

_What I've got in my soul gives me the highest delight_

_Oh yeah it's better than drugs_

_In fact it's sent from above, huh huh_

_Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it_

_Hey, Can't kick the habit_

_Yeah, I got to have it_

_Yeah, I 'm what they call a_

_Love addict, Love addict_

_Hey, can't live without it_

_Yeah, G'on shout about it_

_Hey, I'm a symptomatic_

_Love addict, Love addict_

_Need a refill cause I just can't get enough_

_I've got a fever, oh yeah, and the prescription's love_

_So lay the truth on me_

_Cause that is all that I need_

_Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it_

_Hey, Can't kick the habit_

_Yeah, I got to have it_

_Yeah, I 'm what they call a_

_Love addict, Love addict_

_Hey, can't live without it_

_Yeah, G'on shout about it_

_Hey, I'm a symptomatic_

_Love addict, Love addict_

_I'm blessed, I must confess_

_My heart is pounding in my chest_

_Cause this love's the best_

_I'm just a love addict_

_Coming down with something outrageous_

_Lookout now cause it so contagious_

_This feeling's got me reeling_

_So amped up that I hit the ceiling_

_Gotta clear my throat_

_Huh huh, now I gotta have some more_

_Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it_

_[Chorus x2]Dean was shaking his head rubbed his eyes._

"You come on all innocent but in fact you've got a soul of super hard metal and rock music" Dean looked at Angel over his shoulder.

"Could be worse… I could listen too really girly songs… Oh wait I do that too!" Angel smiled brightly than clicked on a song.

_Hi Barbie_

_Hi Ken!_

_Do you wanna go for a ride?_

_Sure Ken!_

_Jump In..._

"OH GOD NO!!!" Dean cried.

Sam was laughing as Dean tried to grab the I-pod and cover his ears at the same time Angel dodging him laughing.

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation"STOP THE TORTURE!"I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world_

_Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly_

_You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,_

_Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky..._

_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

_(uu-oooh-u)_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

"YOU'RE DEFILING MY BABY WITH SUCH MUSIC!"

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_Ah-ah-ah-yeah_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_Uu-oooh-u uu-oooh-u_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_Ah-ah-ah-yeah_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_Uu-oooh-u uu-oooh-u_

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please_

_I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees_

_Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,_

_Hit the town, fool around, let's go party_

_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! MY POOR EARS! NO MORE BARBIE!!! AAAAAHHHHH!!! I SAID BARBIE! TURN IT OFF IT'S MAKING ME SAY THINGS!"

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_Ah-ah-ah-yeah_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_Uu-oooh-u uu-oooh-u_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_Ah-ah-ah-yeah_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_Uu-oooh-u uu-oooh-u_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

"ANGEL I'LL… DO SOMETHING REALLY MEAN!!!"

"HAHAHA"

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_Ah-ah-ah-yeah_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_Uu-oooh-u uu-oooh-u_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_Ah-ah-ah-yeah_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_Uu-oooh-u uu-oooh-u_

_Oh, I'm having so much fun!_

_Well Barbie, we're just getting started_

_Oh, I love you Ken!_

"Finally" Dean sighed.

Angel and Sam were laughing on their sides held their stomachs.

* * *

**Am I not evil!**

**Review Review Review they help the world go round!**


	33. No hitting Dad with Frying Pan of Doom!

**The next chapter is up! I'm on a role i'm on a role (does happy dance) **

**Anywho review review review just keep reviewing just keep review what to do we do re-view laaaaa**

* * *

Soon they reached Manning, Colorado. Angel picked the lock to Elkins's house to practice a bit than waited out in the freezing cold keeping an eye out. Sam grabbed her up around the waist.

"Come on let's go" Sam sighed.

They hurried back to the Impala. Angel took out a blanket from her Duffle bag wrapped it around her shoulders waited for them in the back of the Impala than soon fell asleep, she woke up to a loud knocking noise. Dean and Sam jumped. Angel looked around. John climbed in the backseat with her.

"Hey sweetie" John smiled.

"Daddy!" Angel hugged him.

He set her on his lap. She snuggled up to him and fell asleep again. John made to leave than looked down noticed Angel sound asleep.

"Here" Sam took her off his father's lap onto his with ease.

John got out. They made it to a motel. John rented a room for them. Dean went around to Sam's side took Angel. He carried her into the motel room and laid her down on the bed. He laid down too sighed. They slept for maybe two or four hours when suddenly John shook them awake. Angel sat up yawned. She walked forward than hit a wall just beside the door than moaned reached out feeling for her jacket. John grabbed it put it on her quickly than a beanie and hurried her out the door.

"Vampires? Huh… Mommy always said they were impossible to completely whip out" Angel yawned waited for Dean and Sam by the Impala.

John ruffled her hair.

Angel sat in the front seat sat between Sam and Dean in the Impala. They were strangely quiet even when they finally reached the crime scene, Angel decided not to listen to Sam complain. John walked over to them. Angel sat on the hood of the car hands behind her head cloud watching.

"Angel…" John said for her to pay attention.

"It's a vampire tooth second set descends when they feed" Angel yawned.

John's jaw dropped a bit in surprise didn't expect her to know that. He nodded.

"Very good" John looked at Sam.

"Anymore Questions?"

He walked around the Impala to his truck but looked at the Impala a bit.

"Hey Dean! Why don't you touch up your car before you get rust?!" John snapped loudly at him.

"I wouldn't have given you the damn thing if I thought you were gonna ruin it!"

Angel immediately sat up looked at John. Dean looked at his car looked a bit sad John said that.

"Want the Frying Pan of Doom?" Angel asked Dean.

He laughed shook his head.

"You're not hitting Dad with the Frying Pan of Doom!" Sam chuckled lifted her up kissed her cheek than set her down.

Angel clambered into the back of the Impala.

"Vampires nest in groups of eight to ten… Smaller packs are sent out to hunt for food… Victims are taken to the nest, where the pack keeps them alive, bleeding them for days or weeks…" Dean read out loud.

"Yikes! That poor 911 couple… They were probably taken too" Angel sighed shook her head.

"That's probably what Dad's thinking… Of course, it would be nice if he just _told_ us what he thinks!" Sam suddenly snapped.

Angel looked at him surprised. Dean looked like he was expecting this.

"So it is starting" Dean sighed.

"What?" Sam asked not single confused image in his eyes as he looked at Dean.

"Sam, we've been lookin' for Dad all year… Now we're not with him for more than a couple of hours, and there's static already?" Dean asked shaking his head softly.

"No… Look, I'm happy he's okay, all right? And I'm happy that we're all workin' together again."

Angel looked at Sam not believing him and clearly Dean didn't believe him either. They had a small argument. Angel watched eyes going back and forth between them.

"Angel what do you think about all this?" Sam asked.

Dean froze than looked at Angel.

"About Dad?" Angel asked trying to Stall.

"Yes about dad" Sam snapped at her.

"HEY! Don't you take your anger at dad out on Angel!" Dean suddenly snapped loudly at him.

Sam looked back ahead looked guilty. Angel sighed softly.

"I don't know what to think… I'm just a kid… He's my dad I love him he tried to order me around and I slapped it back in his face by proving he underestimated me and my knowledge…" Angel sighed.

"There for making a fool out of him" Sam almost smirked.

"Don't call dad a Fool… I brought me into your family with out hesitation… I would be alone and on the streets by now if not for him…" Angel suddenly said to Sam in a mad tone.

Sam looked like he couldn't believe it.

"However if he takes his anger for even a second out on me again or you I'm gonna personally take the Frying Pan of Doom and put it where the sun don't shine!"

Dean snorted smiled. Sam nodded not doubting that one bit.


	34. We don't need this! Take her Back!

**Okay warning in this chapter John and Sam kind of hurt Angel's feelings so there will be hysterical crying because they're both assholes! (clears throat) Anywho please enjoy!**

**REVIEW!!!**

* * *

They stopped at a Gas Station/Diner. Angel grabbed Sam's hand smiled up at him. He chuckled than grabbed both her hands twirled holding her laughing as she squealed happily.

"Hey! We ain't got time to play! Let's Eat than keep moving!" John snapped loudly at them.

Dean's head shot up from filling up the Impala at that. Angel nodded head bowed. John went into the Diner. Sam went in after him than looked back. Angel walked into the Diner less pep in her step than before head a bit bowed. Dean finished filling up the Impala. He walked into the Diner they ordered everything to go. Sam grabbed Angel's hand.

"While we're waiting come on Angel" Sam pulled her outside twirled her again.

Angel didn't giggle at first than started up again.

"Aw… that's so sweet" A waitress smiled at the scene.

John looked out the window as Angel squealed happily. Sam had her cradled in his arms twirling than stumbled a bit. Angel laughed at him. He hugged her kissed her head carried her in.

"Foods done let's go" John stood grabbed a random bag looked in it than froze.

Angel held up his smiled up at him. He gave her, hers than hurried to the truck. Dean ruffled her hair. They ate as they drove. Soon it was nightfall. Angel fell asleep in the back of the Impala. She was sleeping soundly to the lull of the Impala's engines suddenly the Car swerved. Angel cried out fell off the seat at the sudden speed and sharp jerk.

"Angel?! You okay?" Dean asked looked back at her saw she was okay since she was getting up than hurried out of the Impala.

Angel rubbed her head where she bumped it than heard shouting. She opened the door got out.

"What are you doing?" Angel asked.

"Stay out of this Angel!" John snapped at her.

"Don't talk to her like that" Sam snapped at him.

"I'll talk to my daughter anyway I want!" John growled at him.

"That's right she's your DAUGHTER! Not a soldier! She's a little girl! And me and Dean have raised her since you brought her on our heads gave us the responsibility of raising her!" Sam roared.

"You forgetting the call you made to me just after I did "We don't need this drop her off somewhere else!" John snapped loudly.

Dean looked at Sam.

"YEAH WELL YOU DIDN'T!" Sam roared at him grabbed his jacket.

"WHAT YOU MAD CAUSE I DIDN'T LET YOU JUST WALK AWAY AGAIN!" John roared.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Dean yelled pulled them apart looked at Sam than heard a sniffle.

Angel was trying to hide her tears rubbing her eyes. She'd been yelled at, watched her brother and dad have a fight and so many things happened seemed to crash down on her at once.

"SEE WHAT YOU DID!" Dean roared.

John made to speak looking at Sam.

"BOTH OF YOU! KNOCK IT OFF" Dean roared walked over to Angel picked her up.

She hugged him.

"Sam get in the damn car now!… That means you too" Dean snapped at John looked him in the face.

John looked at him then rubbed Angel's back for a second and got into the truck. Dean climbed into the front seat still held Angel hummed softly under his breath.

"It's okay…" he whispered.

"She okay?" Sam asked him.

"No Sam she's not okay! She's had to deal with a lot! I'm surprised she hadn't broke down earlier!" Dean snapped at him angrily.

"Don't get mad at me" Sam said.

"YOU BROUGHT THIS UP!" Dean yelled at him.

Angel started wailing now.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… There won't be anymore yelling, I promise" Dean whispered comfortingly in her ear rubbed her back more.

Soon Angel fell asleep. Sam looked at Dean as he stared ahead gently humming to her.

Angel woke up to Dean gently shaking her.

"Come on we found the Vampires" he whispered.

* * *

**Poor Angel... (pouts) You just wanna cuddle her!**


	35. DON'T CRASH THE IMPALA!

**REVIEW!!!!**

**Oh and here's the new Chapter!**

* * *

Angel rubbed her eyes than yawned.

"Let's go" Angel jumped off his lap onto the ground.

Sam walked around to her. Angel looked up at him. He held out his arms. She hugged him around the waist.

"I'm sorry… I was in a bad place when I made that call…" Sam whispered than kissed her head. Angel nodded kissed his cheek. They hid down wind from the Vampires in the bushes.

"I don't get it… If they just pretend to be Emo and walk with an Umbrella they could easily walk in the daytime…" Angel stated.

Dean's lips twitched.

"So what'd I do?" Angel asked as they were over by the Impala and Truck.

"You'll wait here… If we're not back before sun up… use your cell and call Caleb" John ordered.

"I could help" Angel suggested.

"Sorry sweetheart but I doubt your Frying Pan of Doom will help with this" John chuckled.

"I got firecrackers that'll set them on fire though!" Angel smiled.

"Protect the Truck and Impala" Dean ruffled her hair.

"OKAY BUT IF YOU DIE I'M SO TAKING THE IMPALA JOY RIDING!" Angel called loudly after them.

"DON'T CRASH IT!" John called over his shoulder.

Angel smiled than sighed now she was bored. She started doing a series of Cartwheels on the asphalt road than got bored. Angel walked in a straight line humming gently to herself. Than she saw Dean and Sam.

"Where's Dad?" Angel asked.

"DAD?" Dean called.

Soon John showed up. They went back to the Motel Room.

"Angel what you wanna do?" John asked.

"I'll go with Dean" Angel smiled.

Dean nodded picked her up. John looked at Sam.

"Than after Darla died… I swear when I look at Angel… I see your mother… I see Darla… I see You… Dean… and Myself in her in different ways…" John chuckled.

"That's our fault I think… You should hear the music she listens too!" Sam laughed.

"Oh yeah same music as Darla…" John nodded.

"Dad… Why did you… with Darla?" Sam asked.

"I am a man Sam… And… well all right Me and Darla had a drinking contest…" John sighed.

Sam laughed.

"So anyway I wake up with Darla draped over me… Things went from there… Two years later I come for a short visit and I see the most beautiful thing… Angel waddling toward me in greeting…" John took out his wallet.

Beside a picture of Sam and Dean was Angel a baby on his lap new teeth smile on her face. It was about another half hour later. Dean and Angel came in. Both sighed.

"You get it?" John asked.

"Lot of Security for a bunch of Dead guys" Dean set down a thing of blood.

"You know what to do" John smiled picked it up than set it back down.

* * *

**I know chapie a bit short**


	36. I am wise and you are reckless

**REVIEW!!!!**

**ALMOST THERE!!!**

**WEE!!! Ahhh so Review please!**

* * *

Sam went to get Dinner while Angel was taking a nap. Dean noticed this and went over to the bed he took off her shoes. John watched in amusement as Dean picked Angel up off the bed and pulled back the covers and put her down on the bed pulled the Covers up to her shoulder. Than looked at his dad.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Nothing…" John shook his head trying not to smile.

Dean went to see what was taking Sam after awhile than they came back an hour later.

"I come baring food" Sam held up the bags of food than froze.

Angel had John in a Headlock pillow in her hand frozen while John had her leg in his hand looked like he was gonna bite it.

"He/she started it" Both said at the same time.

Both brothers laughed.

Angel skipped forward humming gonna be bait for the vampires by choice told them they'd never be able to catch her.

"Hey there sweetie… You lost?" A vampire asked long red hair with a jean vest wearing two shirts and jeans with a matching vest.

Angel stared up at her for a minute than ran in circles screaming like Ace Ventura When Nature Calls. The vampire kept trying to grab her.

"STOP MOVING!" The big black vampire yelled none of them able to grab her.

Suddenly an arrow head appeared threw the vampire's chest than the big black guy's. She looked down.

"Damn it… Barely even stings!" she snapped at John.

"Give it time sweetheart… Arrow's soaked in Dead man's blood… it's like poison to you isn't it?" John asked smiled at her charmingly.

She suddenly started to fall downward. Dean caught her. Angel was still running in a circle.

"Look! Shinny" Sam held up a shinny piece of metal.

"Oh! MINE!" Angel snatched at it.

"Hey… Come on this is serious!" John ordered.

Angel followed Sam held his hand. Angel helped make the fire humming.

"Here Angel throw this on" John told her handed her a bag.

Angel opened it looked at inside sniffed it than scrunched up her nose in disgust. Dean chuckled took the bag than smelled it. His nose scrunched up both had identical looks on their faces.

"Saffron, skunk's cabbage, and trillium… It'll block our scents and hers until we're ready." John sighed.

"Stuff Stinks" Dean coughed.

"Well, that's the idea" John's lips twitched a bit.

"Dust your clothes with the ashes, and you'll stand a chance of not being detected." John ordered.

Angel stretched her arms than jumped up and down a bit to keep herself awake.

"You sure they'll come after her?" Sam asked looked at the vampire tied to the tree.

"Yeah… Vampires mate for life" John looked at the vampire too.

"She means more to the leader than the gun… But the blood sickness is gonna wear off soon… So you don't have a lot of time" John nodded.

"Half-hour ought a do it." Sam nodded sheathed his Machete.

"And then I want you out of the area as fast as you can." John ordered.

"But…" Sam and Angel said at the same time.

"Whoa, Dad… You can't take care of them all by yourself" Dean interrupted.

"I'll have her… and the colt" John said nodding toward the vampire.

"This is a bad idea dad… And besides if the vampires attack… you can't waist all the bullets on a bunch of vampires! There's only what Six left? And there's probably what four vampires that'll come after you!" Angel predicted.

John looked at her.

"Everything will be fine" John nodded smiling gently at her.

"But after we're gonna meet up right? Use the gun together right?" Sam asked.

John looked away from them. Angel looked down in disappointment.

"You're leaving again! Aren't you?! You still wanna go after the demon alone?! You know… I don't get you! You treat us like this…" Sam shook his head slightly disappointed.

"Like what?" John asked.

"Like children!" Sam sighed.

"You are my children! I'm trying to keep you safe" John sighed.

"No where is safe as long as the demon's around dad… No matter what you do, even when you stayed away it still tried to get to you threw us" Angel spoke up.

"Yeah dad all due respect but what you're saying is a bunch of crap!" Dean sighed annoyed.

"Excuse me?" John asked.

"You know what Sammy and I have been huntin' you know Angel has even saved out skins a couple of times… Hell, you sent us on a few huntin' trips yourself! You can't be that worried about keeping us safe!" Dean snapped.

"It's not the same thing Dean… This demon? It's a bad son of a bitch… I can't make the same moves if I'm worried about keeping you alive…" John sighed.

"You mean you can't be as reckless" Angel sighed nodded a bit.

"I don't expect to make it out of this in one piece… You're mother's death with Darla on top of it… almost killed me… I can't watch my children die too… I won't" John put his hand on the top of Angel's head ruffled her hair slightly.

"What happens if you die?" Dean almost whispered.

"Dad what happens if you die and we could have done something about it?! You know I've been thinkin'… I think maybe Sammy's right about this one… I think we should do this together… We're stronger as a family… We just are… you know it" Dean looked at John looked hopeful that he got threw to him.

"We're running out of time…" John said after a moment of Contemplating.

"You do your job and get out of the area… That's an order" John ordered

He turned and walked away. Angel felt a pain go threw her heart for her brothers. They had to see that back for their entire lives.

"You're selfish!" Angel said suddenly.

"What?" John asked surprised.

"You know how many times you've walked away from Sam and Dean? From me? You need to stop it! All right you keep turning your back on them and soon when you turn back around you'll find their backs are to you" Angel snapped at him.

Dean looked at Sam whose lips twitched.

"You're thinking about only your own revenge… what about Dean he lost his mother, you lost your wife and best friend… Sam lost his girlfriend and mother, I lost my mother and Aunt…" Angel walked toward him.

"I don't like your tone" John raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah well you put Sam and Dean in charge of raising me and they didn't raise me to be a soldier neither did my mom, they raised me to ask questions at the right time so I'm gonna ask just one good question dad just one, once the demons find out you have the colt… What's to stop them from coming to get Sam, Dean, and me to get to you for the colt?" Angel asked.

John froze.

"Get to work" he said after a few minutes of thought clearly hadn't thought of that.

He pulled the vampire into his truck and drove off.

* * *

**AWESOME!!!**


	37. Dean's Right? and he's short Oh that me!

**Okay so this chapter is very short but it ends well! **

**Anywho just keep reading and review what do we do we read and review!**

* * *

Soon as the vampires were gone. Sam and Dean went into the nest and cleaned it out than hurried to the spot where John met up with the vampires. Dean shot two vampires with arrows made them fall to their knees. Angel grabbed his Crossbow as he ran forward put an arrow in it. Held it firmly in her arms. Luther held Dean suddenly an arrow went threw his head. He fell back. Angel ran forward than a newly turned vampire grabbed her hand at her neck.

"Get back" She snarled as Dean ran toward her with Sam Machete's raised.

"Drop it" She snarled.

Kate grabbed Luther put him in a car.

"I'm gonna drain you dry" the vampire holding Angel snarled.

"I don't think so" John said calmly than shot the vampire in the forehead.

She dropped Angel. Dean ran forward grabbed her up hid her face so she couldn't see the dying vampire. Luther and Kate drove away. John looked at them smiled slightly. They went back to the motel packing up to leave. Angel looked around as John came in.

"So" he said walked towards them.

"Yes?" Angel asked innocently put on the face.

John chuckled.

"You ignored a direct order back there."

"Yes sir" Sam nodded.

"But we saved your ass" Dean added.

Angel smiled bigger.

"You're right" John chuckled.

"I am?" Dean asked surprised.

"He is?" Angel asked teasing him.

"It scares the hell out of me… You three… Are all I've got.. But I guess we are stronger as a family… So… we go after this damn thing… Together." John nodded.

"Yes Sir" all three of John Winchester's kids said at the same time stood side by side.

* * *

**SO! Next Chapter involves Angel and John a bit more and some lovely father daughter moments!**


	38. John Winchester Weakness? Cartoons?

**ALL RIGHTY THAN! **

**Take care than bye bye... now REVIEW!**

* * *

John said they had to wait a bit for him to find the demon. He had his laptop set up would check it every two hours threw the month they were at the Motel. Angel was writing in a journal looking threw her Laptop clearly her mind set on it. She tapped her chin with her pencil.

"What you up to?" John asked smiled at her a few days after the vampires.

"A few math problems" Angel smiled.

John looked at them. His jaw dropped. They were multiplication, subtraction of maybe a eight grade level also Algebra.

"Angel… this is amazing…" John looked threw the note book of her work than saw another one.

She had a updated journal there. It had pictures and all sorts of info. She copied things from his own journal but updated it a lot! He looked at her. She finished up her math problems than smiled up at him.

"I'm confused about something… though… Zombies or Necromancy… Silver works that much I know but to kill them do you just slam a silver stake into their heart or do you do it so they're nailed to their death beds?" Angel asked him turned to the pages.

"Uh… I think it's nail them to their death beds" John nodded chuckled gently.

"Cool… I still need help though with a few more…" Angel turned the page.

"Well let's see what we can do" John sat down sat her on his lap to see the journal better.

"Hey dad… can uh… Can you take me to this?" Angel pointed at the paper a new movie playing at the theater.

"Angel…" John sighed looked at her.

"I know just thought I'd ask…" Angel smiled than went back to her journal.

John looked at her for a minute than at what movie was playing.

"Monster INC. I suppose… If it isn't that long… as a good job present" John muttered.

Angel smiled widely. Sam and Dean came back from the bar and getting food.

"Okay Angel got you a cheeseburger with French fries and I thought you'd like a… they're not here" Sam looked around no one in the room.

Dean knocked on the bathroom than opened it.

"Where are they?" He asked.

Suddenly they heard fast footsteps. John and Angel ran into the motel room and shut the door.

"Kids these days are crazy" John sighed panting.

"What happened?" Sam asked concerned.

"I took him to see Monster INC. and he fell asleep than suddenly woke up to Sully roaring than shot at the screen nailed poor Boo the little girl right threw the forehead than the screen cut out so now every little kid in town thinks someone killed Boo!" Angel explained.

Sam, Dean and Angel all looked at John than laughed.

"Oh shut up" He chuckled.

Angel hugged him smiling.

"Dad's scared of a cartoon monster" Sam laughed shaking his head.

"Don't say they out loud the demons will use it against us" Angel teased.

John looked at her calmly than stepped toward her. Angel ran hid behind Dean who was still chuckling. They ate dinner. John didn't sleep that night. He was pinning up papers about the demon. He looked around at his kids. Angel held her pillow in her sleep and Dean's arm. He slept on his back. John chuckled.

In the morning.

"So this is it… This is everything I know… Look our whole lives we've been searching for this demon, right? And not a trace, just nothing… Until a year ago… For the First time, I picked up a trail…" John looked at all three of them.

"That's when you took off" Dean said looking at Sam and Angel.

"Yeah, that's right… The demon must have come out of hiding or hibernation" John nodded.

"All right so what's this trail you found?" Dean asked looked at him.

"It starts in Arizona, then New Jersey, California… Houses are burning to the ground… It's going after families… just like it went after us" John explained.

"Families with infants?" Angel asked.

"Yeah… the night of the kid's six month birthday" John nodded.

"I was six months old that night?" Sam asked.

"Exactly six months" John nodded.

"So… Basically this demon is going after these kids for some reason… the same way it came for me?" Sam asked.

"So Mom's Death and Jessica… It's all 'cause of me?" Sam asked.

"We don't know that Sam" Dean looked at him.

"Oh really? Cause it I'd say we're pretty damn sure Dean!" Sam snapped angrily.

"For the last time what happened to them is not your fault!" Dean snapped.

"Yeah you're right… It's not my fault but it's my problem!" Sam snapped back.

"No, it's not your problem, its OUR problem" Dean snapped louder this time.

"Wait… Why'd it kill my mom than? I mean mom wouldn't have let that thing anywhere near me after I was born… What's the point of killing her?" Angel asked.

All three men looked at her.

"Cause this demon likes to kill the women in our lives… and if Darla had found out I was missing she would've helped the boys find me than have all her friends keep an eye out for the demon" John answered.

"Oh…" Angel nodded understanding now.

"So it's our fault she's dead" Sam nodded.

Dean looked at him when suddenly a pillow hit Sam over the head.

"No it's not it's the demon's fault she's dead now shut up about whose fault it is" Angel snapped at Sam angry.

John's lips twitched than went back to speaking.

"Okay that's enough Angel's right" John stood up.

We were silent for a moment.

"So, why is it doing it? What does it want?" Sam asked.

"Look! I wish I had more answers I do!… I've always been one step behind it… Look, I've never gotten there in time to save…" John said softly got a far off look.

"All right… so how do we find it before it hits again?" Dean asked sighed.

"There are signs… Look, It took me awhile to see the pattern, but in the days before the fires, signs crop up in the area… Cattle deaths, temperature fluctuations, electrical storms… and than I went back and checked and…" John froze in saying what he wanted to say.

"these things happened in Lawrence" John nodded.

"And in Palo Alto… before Jessica and before Darla… And these signs… They're happening again" John looked at all three of them seriously.

"Where?" Sam asked eagerly.

"Salvation, Iowa…" John answered looked at him.

* * *

**Ahh some lovely father daughter moments. JOHN KILLED BOO! Oh the humanity! (flaps hands fake crying)**


	39. VICIOUS CANNIBAL!

**OKay in this one we will have more music and... Cannibalism? **

* * *

Angel helped him take down all the Papers.

"We're leaving real early in the morning so try and get some sleep right now" John told them. Angel nodded. She crawled in beside Sam tonight. Dean pouted slightly stuck with John who glared at him playfully.

"She's cuter than you" Dean explained.

John rolled his eyes. Sam chuckled. Angel had already fallen asleep. John woke them up at Four in the morning. They grabbed some coffee and breakfast. Angel sat between Sam and Dean than plugged in her I-Pod.

"Here we go" Dean said anomalously.

Sam laughed.

__

The nicest man I ever met

Was more malicious than malcontent

Yeah, he taught me how to hold my tongue

And wait to strike 'til their backs were turned

And you slither away like the snake that you are.

And you slither away like the snake that you are.

All I ever did was look up to you

And if all i ever did was let, let you down

Ain't nothing stopping me now.

Divinity spelt correctly beneath

The receding pride of his twenties

Was Capital M-E (I couldn't subscribe)

Was Capital M-E (but you can't say I didn't try)

You say what you want (maybe I didn't get my way)

So you say what you want (maybe I didn't get my way)

But I got, I got away.

All I ever did was look up to you

And if all I ever did was let, let you down

Ain't nothing stopping me now.

Was it everything you hoped for?

Was it all of that and more?

Too much too soon?

Or too good to be true?

Was it everything you hoped for?

Was it all of that and more?

All I ever did was look up to you

And if all I ever did was let, let you down

Ain't nothing stopping me now.

All I ever did was look up to you

And if all I ever did was let, let you down

Ain't nothing stopping me now.

Dean kinda liked that song. He looked at Sam who was shaking his head smiling. Angel searched threw her I-Pod some more.

__

Looking back at me I see

That I never really got it right

I never stopped to think of you

I'm always wrapped up in

Things I cannot win

You are the antidote that gets me by

Something strong

Like a drug that gets me high

What I really meant to say

Is I'm sorry for the way I am

I never meant to be so cold,

Never meant to be so cold

What I really meant to say

Is I'm sorry for the way I am

I never meant to be so cold,

Never meant to be so cold

To you, I'm sorry about all the lies

Maybe in a different light

You could see me stand on my own again

Cause now i can see

You were the antidote that got me by

Something strong like a drug that got me high

What I really meant to say

Is I'm sorry for the way I am

I never meant to be so cold,

Never meant to be so cold

What I really meant to say

Is I'm sorry for the way I am

I never meant to be so cold,

Never meant to be so cold

I never meant to be so cold

(quitter solo)

I never really wanted you to see

The screwed up side of me that I keep

Locked inside of me so deep

It always seems to get to me

I never really wanted you to go

So many things you should have known

I guess for me there's just no hope

I never meant to be so cold

What I really meant to say

Is I'm sorry for the way I am

I never meant to be so cold,

Never meant to be so cold

What I really meant to say

Is I'm sorry for the way I am

I never meant to be so cold,

Never meant to be so cold

Dean was shaking his head gently while Sam chuckled softly.

__

I've got a little red bow

And I bought it for you

'cause I know you're not fair

I don't get it, oh well

And you color my skin

And the colors don't blend

'cause I'm gonna get you

And your little dog too

There's a yellow brick road

That we follow back home

'cause I know you can't wait

Your belligerent hate

There's no place like home

There's no place like HOME

Like HOME

I've, got a southern belle too

And ruby red shoes

And a body of straw

Are you sick of it all?

There's a man made of tin

With an oil can grin

And I'm gonna get you

And your little dog too

There's a yellow brick road

That we follow back home

And I know you can't wait

Your belligerent hate

There's no place like home

There's no place like home

There's a little white porch

And you wanted it so

And you let me go down

To the end of the road

And the black and the white

A technicolorful life

Can I stand by your side?

We can make it alright

Like home

'cause I'm home

There's a little white porch

And you wanted it so

And you let me go down

To the end of the road

And the black and the white

A technicolorful life

Then another arrived

It's a cowardly lion

What I want from this world

What I wanna resolve

When I want you to stay

So I want you to wait

I don't wanna be bold

I don't wanna be cold

I don't wanna grow old

I wanna go home

Angel stared a head than looked at both her brothers nervously. She SO did not mean for THAT song to play. Dean made to speak.

"WAAAAH I HATE YOU I-POD YOU'RE SHUFFLING BAD SONGS!" Angel interrupted than threw the I-Pod over her shoulder.

Sam laughed than reached over the seat plugged her I-Pod back in. He saw a song clicked on it.

__

I'm a punk, I'm a sinner

I'm lost new beginner

I'm a threat to myself

I'm a get Armageddon

I'm a freak, I'm a liar

I'm a flirt, I deny that I know it, Then I mess it up

And sometimes I feel like

I'm only one

No wonder why I've become

So dum so dum di dum di dum

I get more and more strange

I'm going insane, I'm building it up

Just to break it down.

You get what you see

The product of a dysfunctional family

Dysfunction, dysfunctional,

Dysfunctional family

Dysfunction, dysfunctional,

Dysfunctional family

I'm a bit suicidal

I'm my own worst rival

Train wreck, white trash, freak, maniac, psycho

I'm a troublemaking rebel

Made a deal with the devil

I'm way past ever coming back

But sometimes I feel like

I'm not the only one

When I see why I've become

So dum, so dum di dum di dum

I get more and more strange

I'm going insane I'm building it up

Find More lyrics at .com

Just to break it down

You get what you see

The product of a dysfunctional family

dysfunction, dysfunctional

dysfunctional family

dysfunction, dysfunctional

dysfunctional family

I'm not anybody

Don't you cry for me

I'm just from a dysfunctional family

Family, family, family, family, family, family, family, family, family, family, family, family, family, family, family, family, family

I get more and more strange

I'm going insane I'm building it up

Just to break it down

You get what you see

the product of a dysfunctional family

dysfunction, dysfunctional

dysfunctional family

dysfunction, dysfunctional

dysfunctional family

dysfunctional family

dysfunctional family

Dean looked at Sam same time as Angel. Both had identical looks on their faces.

"What?" Sam asked.

Angel looked at Dean a new song started up.

__

I want you to want me

I need you to need me

I'd love you to love me

I'm begging you to beg me

I want you to want me

I need you to need me

I'd love you to love me

I'll shine up the old brown shoes

Put on a brand-new shirt

I'll get home early from work

If you say that you love me

Didn't I, didn't I

Didn't I see you crying

Oh, didn't I, didn't I

Didn't I see you crying

Feeling all alone without a friend

You know you feel like dying

Oh, didn't I, didn't I

Didn't I see you crying

I want you to want me

I need you to need me

I'd love you to love me

I'm begging you to beg me

I'll shine up the old brown shoes

Put on a brand-new shirt

I'll get home early from work

If you say that you love me

Didn't I, didn't I

Didn't I see you crying

Oh, didn't I, didn't I

Didn't I see you crying

Feeling all alone without a friend

You know you feel like dying

Oh, didn't I, didn't I

Didn't I see you crying

Feeling all alone without a friend

You know you feel like dying

Oh, didn't I, didn't I

Didn't I see you crying

I want you to want me

I need you to need me

I'd love you to love me

I'm begging you to beg me

I want you to want me

I want you to want me

I want you to want me

I want you to want me

Angel and Dean again looked at Sam. Dean snatched the I-Pod out of his hand. Searched than clicked on one.

_I can't find the rhyme in all my reason_

_Lost sense of time and all seasons_

_Feel I've been beaten down_

_By the words of men who have no grounds_

_Can't sleep beneath the trees of wisdom_

_When your ax has cut the roots that feed them_

_Forked tongues in bitter mouths_

_Can drive a man to bleed from inside out_

_What if you did?_

_What if you lied?_

_What if I avenge?_

_What if eye for an eye?_

_I've seen the wicked fruit of your vine_

_Destroy the man who lacks a strong mind_

_Human pride sings a vengeful song_

_Inspired by the times you've been walked on_

_My stage is shared by many millions_

_Who lift their hands up high because they feel this_

_We are one We are strong_

_The more you hold us down the more we press on_

_What if you did?_

_What if you lied?_

_What if I avenge?_

_What if eye for an eye?_

_[Guitar Break]_

_I know I can't hold the hate inside my mind_

_'Cause what consumes your thoughts controls your life_

_So I'll just ask a question_

_A lonely simple question_

_I'll just ask one question_

_What if? What if?_

_What if? What if?_

_WhatWhat if? What if?_

_What if? What if?_

_What If I?_

_What if? What if?_

_What if? What if?_

_What If I?_

_What if? What if?_

_What if? What if?_

_What If I?_

_What if you did?_

_What if you lied?_

_What if I avenge?_

_What if eye for an eye?_

_What if your words could be judged like a crime?_

_What if? What if?_

_What if? What if?_

_What If I?_

_What if? What if?_

_What if? What if?_

_What If I?_

_What if? What if?_

_What if? What if?_

_What If I?_

_What if? What if?_

_What if? What if?_

_What If I?_

Angel looked at Dean same time as Sam. Dean looked at them calmly than clicked on her I-Pod again.

"You guys so love my music now" Angel suddenly said.

"Shad up" Both said at the same time.

_GO!!_

_Can you feel it_

_The perfect day_

_Scratch the leaved_

_The paper tears_

_The world I'm feeling start giving away_

_A perfect day_

_A perfect day_

_Suddenly your rule the universe_

_Everything was shapeles is clear now_

_I visualize with a drop of sound_

_I am The Man Without Fear_

_You can't hurt me (NO)_

_You can't stop me (NO)_

_You can't beat me (NO)_

_You can't bring me DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_C'mon [X4] Daredevil_

_Hello lady_

_She takes my hand_

_Delicate features in this rain_

_I lose everything_

_Can I dream_

_The voices scream_

_The voices shout_

_Suddenly you're shot irreparably_

_Everything was evil now clear_

_I hear the darkness without sound_

_I am The Man Without Fear_

_You can't bring me DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_C'mon [X4] Daredevil_

_Justice is blind.._

_I trust you_

_Justice is blind_

_I trust you_

_C'mon [X4] Daredevil_

_See The Man...Without Fear_

_See The Man...Without Fear_

_C'mon [X4]_

_C'mon [X4]_

_C'mon [X4]_

"I think Dad want's to go faster!" Sam issued as their dad sped up almost out of sight.

Dean pressed down on the gas pedal. Angel looked in the backseat than pulled a helmet out from underneath the seat and slammed it onto her head.

"HEY!" Dean cried laughing.

Angel smiled than bonked heads with Sam.

"OW" He laughed rubbed his head than knocked on her helmet.

She looked up at him. Dean wrapped his arm around her neck.

"GUH! Choking me… Help me Sam… He's Possessed" Angel joked reached out for Sam.

Sam laughed. Than they saw John pulling over.

"What's up do you think?" Sam asked.

"I don't know… Here hold that" Dean let Angel go.

Sam replaced Dean's arm with his own. Angel cried out annoyed. Dean laughed with him. She bit down on his arm gently.

"OW Vicious little cannibal!" Sam laughed.

John got out of his truck suddenly.

"Uh Oh" Angel said.

* * *

**Go Daredevil go! We all know the Winchesters are Daredevils!**


	40. Mom flew away

**OKAY! Here it is... Such a sad chapter though (sighs sadly) **

* * *

Sam let her go. She got out on his side.

"DAMMIT!" John snapped.

"What is it?" Dean asked again more loudly.

Son of a bitch!" John snapped loudly smacked the side of his truck.

Angel looked at Sam confused he shrugged.

"I just got a call from Caleb" John sighed.

"Is he okay?" Angel asked.

"He's fine… Jim Murphy's dead" John looked like it hurt him to say that.

"Pastor Jim?" Sam asked shocked.

John nodded.

"How?" he asked.

"Throat was slashed… He bled out" John sighed.

Angel grabbed Sam's hand held it tightly

"Caleb said they found traces of sulfur at Jim's place." John looked at Angel saw she'd gone pale.

"A demon?" Dean asked.

John nodded.

"_The_ Demon?" Dean asked.

"I don't know… Could be he got careless, he slipped up…" John sighed thinking out loud looked around.

"Maybe the demon knows we're gettin' close" John added.

Angel nuzzled her face into Sam's coat. Sam issued for her to get back into the Impala and try an calm down. Soon Dean and Sam were in the Impala.

"Okay… So while we go to the Hospitals you stay in the motel room and please stay out of trouble" Dean told her.

Angel nodded. She sat there hair in a high ponytail. She saw the TV had a VCR. She dug in her bag took out a Video tape. She put it in. Suddenly her mom stood there waved at the camera. Angel turned the Camera to herself.

"Hello ME!" TV Angel laughed waved.

"Come on my little angel" Darla called arms out.

Angel ran after her.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN BABY" Darla laughed.

They ran down the beach.

"MOM COME BACK!" Angel laughed ran after her.

Angel watched didn't notice Sam come in.

"COME ON ANGEL FOLLOW ME" Darla yelled laughing.

Angel squealed happily as Darla picked her up. The camera showed both of them.

"Hey whoever's watching this" Darla laughed.

"It's probably you and me though" Angel said.

"Yeah you're right, Hi us… It's probably me after watching you graduate from High School and you're out of my life" Darla pouted.

"That's right nothing can hurt mommy" Angel laughed hugged Darla around the neck.

She twirled holding Angel smiling. Sam sat behind Angel on the bed. On the TV.

"Come on Angel" Darla called running away again.

"MOM YOU CAN'T FLY!" Angel yelled laughing.

"YES I CAN" she laughed.

Than the tape stopped recording. Angel sniffed softly.

"Shhh…" Sam picked her up on her lap kissed her hair held her.

Angel stood. When John came back.

"Angel… I've called Missouri I'd feel a lot better if you were somewhere safe instead of around this demon" John suddenly said.

Angel looked at him.

"Okay" Angel went back to Coloring.


	41. Warren and Angel What do I do now?

**I CAN'T BELIEVE IT MY LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY (Happy dance)**

* * *

Missouri picked her up at the Airport. It was a few days later. Angel was at Warren's he had a new puppy.

"What're you gonna name him?" Angel asked the puppy laid on her chest nose touched her chin. She scratched him behind the ears.

"I don't know… What'd you think I should name him?" Warren asked.

"Hmm… Chick Magnet?" Angel laughed.

"Hey" Warren snapped than grabbed the hose sprayed at her with it.

She squealed laughed as he chased her with it. The puppy snapped at the stream. Angel laughed than grabbed the hose sprayed him with it. He grabbed her around the waist laughing. Angel looked up at him.

"Angel… I don't know what it is… but… I think… I know…" Warren said.

"We have a connection?" Angel asked.

"Yeah" Warren nodded.

Angel looked at him and nodded suddenly her cell phone rang.

"It's probably Dean" Angel smiled.

She opened the phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Angel… It's Sam… Listen we got into a car crash… Dean… You need to get down here now" Sam told her.

Angel looked at Warren than ran to Missouri's. She had a ticket ready. Angel took the plane. It took her a few hours to get there. Angel took a taxi to the hospital. She ran inside.

"Excuse me" she asked the lady at the front desk.

"I'm looking for uh… McGillicuddy" Angel sighed.

"Oh right follow me" She said.

Angel followed her. She saw Dean sat there in bed awake.

"Wait… Sam said… I thought…" Angel said.

"I'm okay" Dean smiled.

Angel ran to him hugged him.

"Go check on dad would you?" Dean asked.

"Okay" Angel smiled.

She walked to her dad's room and in she froze.

"Dad?" Angel asked.

Sam was walking down the hall than stopped saw Angel stood there.

"DAD!" Angel cried she shook him.

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY PLEASE! HELP! PLEASE!" Angel screamed.

The doctors raced in. A nurse held Angel back than turned to Sam and Dean.

"You'll have to wait outside" she said to them

"No, It's our dad… IT'S OUR DAD!" Dean snapped at her.

Angel watched her dad flat line.

"Angel… Don't watch" Sam picked her up hid her face in his neck.

"Okay stop compression… I'm calling it… Time of death 10:41 a.m." Doctor sighed.

Angel started crying loudly into Sam's shoulder. Sam walked away carried her seemed a bit in shock. Dean sat alone in his room. He than looked up. Bobby came in.

"We finished the Pyre" Sam sighed sniffed.

They wrapped John's body and salted it. Angel sat there stared ahead tears ran down her cheeks pale eyes empty of everything except Sadness, Pain, and Misery. It was sunset. Dean walked down the stairs with Sam both dressed nice. Angel wore a black skirt with jeans underneath wore blue jeans underneath with red tee shirt and black jacket her bangs tied back behind her head and ends of her hair curled looked adorable.

"Come on" Dean held out his hand.

Angel took it held it tightly. They walked forward. Sam wrapped the top of the torch. Angel dipped it in gasoline than handed it to Dean. He set it on fire than put it underneath the Pyre. It set flame. Angel stared at it light of the flames reflected in her watery eyes. She looked up at her brothers saw each of them crying. She bowed her head felt numb. Soon nothing but ashes was left.

What does she do now?

* * *

**__**

OH GOD!!! Sad ending Sad ending (Cries tears of sadness)

But I finished the first season (happy dance happy dance)

What will happen in the next season!!! (claps hands to cheeks gasping)

**DO NOT FRET SEASON TWO WILL BE UP SHORTLY!!!**


End file.
